The One I Call My Love
by Humanology
Summary: It all began with a bite. Rated M for a reason.
1. The Meeting

Naruto does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. This is rated M for a reason. You have been warned.

Naruto awoke with a start, breathing and panting heavily. His yellow colored hair sticking to his head, making it feel ten times heavier, though it could've just been the huge headache he was suffering from that was the cause of the sudden weight gain in his head. Sweat seemed to seep from every pore on his body. It rolled down his forehead in neatly gathered beads. He looked around, took in his surroundings, and noticed that the bed he woke up in wasn't his. In fact the whole room was unfamiliar to him. His room had always been a bit on the dirty side. A pile of untouchable clothes in the 'forbidden' corner, his bed pressed against the wall on the far side of the room, and a sea of mess covering the floor so that the carpet was no longer visible.

'Hm...' he thought to himself 'How did I get here?" He scratched his head dumbly.

Upon further examination of this strange room, he found himself almost completely naked.

'What the fuck…' thought the blond.

That was until he looked over to his right and found a pale looking raven-haired boy looking at him with deep obsidian eyes. Naruto just stared at the boy. He was about his age, which was 16. The blond noted that he was kinda good looking but quickly becoming more coherent he noticed the boy was naked.

"WHAT THE HE-" was all the blond was able to scream before he was silenced with a firm pair of lips pressing against his from the pale boy.

Naruto froze. Something about the raven's lips felt familiar when they were on his own. His eyes widened a fraction because he was letting the other boy kiss him and was about to push him off when the raven licked Naruto's bottom lip causing him to gasp. As the air escaped lips the raven stuck his tongue in the blonde's mouth exploring every inch of the cavern. Naruto moaned at the sensation but forcefully pushed the boy away

"Who the hell are… Mmmf!" to the blonde's horror he was again quieted with the lips of the pale boy. Thinking quickly he pushed the boy off again but jumped out of bed and out of reach.

"Now tell me who…." he trailed of because he felt weird. "G-god…" was the only thing he managed to say when he felt something that had dried on his stomach crack. He opened his eyes wider when he saw that the black boxers he had on weren't his. His were on the floor a couple of feet away from where the blond was standing. He looked at the raven terrified.

"Wh-wh-what…" Naruto stammered

"What ever is the matter?" the pale boy asked innocently. "You didn't resist this much last night…" he spoke huskily in a voice Naruto was sure that hearing was a sin. Heat rushed up the blonde's cheeks.

"La-Last night?" he asked

_Naruto walked into the bar with a slight grin on his face. He had long since grown out his blond hair. It was now in long locks that went to about his chin in length. Almost everyone in Konoha knew him because of three whisker-like scars on each of his cheeks. He had tanned skin and a well toned body. His abs only noticeable when he wore tight shirts. His most striking feature though were his deep cerulean eyes._

_He was celebrating his 16th birthday alone and wanted to have some fun. Hopefully with a onetime fling. There were plenty of girls and he was going to have his pick when a pair of red eyes met his. _

"_**Come"**__ was the command he heard in his head. He did what the voice said not knowing exactly why. He walked to the back of the smoke filled room to a small booth. His blue eyes meeting obsidian ones he blinked more than needed because he swore he saw red ones staring back into his a couple of seconds ago. _

"_Well hello there what brings you back here?" the voice of a guy was now speaking to the blond bringing him from his thoughts. "How nice of you to join me" the other man smiled. His canines were a little bigger than normal but Naruto had whisker scars on his cheeks so he didn't think much about that. But what he did think was how good looking the other man was. He was pale but had milky skin. He had silky bluish-blackish hair. Two long bangs were on the sides of his head exposing his face but grew spiky towards the back. The pale boy was looking at Naruto doubting if the blond had heard him at all._

"_Uh-…um sure no prob." Naruto struggled for words. 'What am I doing here?' the blond asked himself quietly. 'Oh well no chance of that one night stand anymore…' he sighed to himself disappointed. So he decided to talk to the person sitting next to him. There was nothing else he could do._

"_What are you doing here all by yourself?" Naruto asked half-heartedly. But really just wanted to stop the silence. It was driving him mad._

"_**Curious are we?"**__ the voice in his head spoke again. He looked all around only slightly loosing it._

'_Come on Naruto' he silently comforted himself 'you've seen Jiraiya in his underwear voices are nowhere near as scary as that'_

"_Uh… what was that?" He asked the raven next to him to repeat what he said while he was talking to himself._

"_I usually tend to shy away from people."_

"_But if you don't like people then why are you in a bar?"_

"_Well I really don't know but I won't say I'm upset I did. I wouldn't have had the chance to meet you if I didn't" he smiled_

"_I'm not that important really…" Naruto scratched the back of his head blushing a bit._

"_**Oh but you are"**__ the creepy voice was in his head again! Naruto was this close to losing it in front of this person._

"_You shouldn't say that" the raven smirked "I think you could be very important."_

"_Th-Thanks I guess" the blond blushed a little again._

"_Like I was saying before I shy away from people but the usual visitor is welcome." the raven smiled at the thought. 'Just like you 'the Uchiha thought to himself._

"_Like me?" the blond asked pointing to himself grinning_

"_Yes, __**exactly**__ like you" the raven agreed a small smile of his own on his face. His voice was husky and Naruto was sure it was time to change the subject._

"_Yeah.. So anyway what's your name?" Naruto questioned "Mine's Uzumaki Naruto"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke"_

"_Well nice to meet you Sasuke" the blond grinned at his new friend. Sasuke was caught up in _

_Naruto's eyes for just a moment finally realizing just how blue they were. After that they engaged in petty conversation about non-important things trying to ignore what they both wanted._

_.SEX. _

_Naruto quickly noticed how late it had gotten._

"_It's getting late I should get going" he sighed at the end. He was going to miss his new friend._

"_You miss me already do you?" the raven asked smiling_

"_Yeah right you bastard!"_

"_Sure whatever dumbass!" _

_They argued like that for a couple minutes before laughing at how silly they were acting. Naruto ready to go decided to get the last shot._

"_Byeee Sasuke-KUUUN!" the blond squealed like a school girl trying to show of how adorable he was. Maybe he was just a little too much adorable for the Uchiha to handle. Naruto was walking away when Sasuke clamped on his wrist with one of his hands pulling Naruto from the bar._

"_Hey! What are you doing you bastard?" Naruto screamed but no one could here him. He was suddenly yanked into a dark alley and felt something cold brush against his lips. They were Sasuke's lips. They brushed again slightly before the pale boy pulled him in for a long languid kiss. Breaking it suddenly Sasuke smirked when he saw the blonde's eyes only half-lidded, his lips were parted and he was panting lightly._

"_You know this is your entire fault" accused the raven "If you hadn't said my name like that you would be home right now thinking about me wouldn't you?" Naruto only nodded. It was the only thing he could do. He was trying to set his mind straight. But he just looked at Sasuke with innocent eyes. That was his second mistake. Naruto was pulled in for a second kiss from the raven but Sasuke stopped an inch away from his mouth earning a grunt of disappointment which was answered with a smirk._

"_You really should stop Naruto" Sasuke whispered in his ear "You don't and I won't be able to hold back" he explained before nibbling on the blonde's earlobe. Sasuke then pulled Naruto in for the faintest touch of their lips. A prelude to a kiss. Soon after their lips crashed together with bruising force. Their tongues were fighting desperately for control, but Naruto gave up letting Sasuke plunge his tongue into the blonde's mouth. He tasted like… well he couldn't describe it but it made him give a little moan._

_Wanting more Sasuke broke from Naruto's mouth leaving a trail of butterfly kisses to his chin and licked a trail down his neck._

"_Sas…uhh…Sasuke" Naruto moaned_

_Smirking into his neck the pale boy began to lick, suck, and bite on tanned skin. Getting a lot of sounds out of Naruto. But the blond quickly froze when he felt very sharp teeth graze his neck._

"_Sasuke what are you do- ahh!" Naruto screamed out in pain as the person who was just wreaking havoc on his neck bit him hard enough to break though the skin. He felt thick, hot liquid ooze from where he was bitten. The pale boy was now lapping up the blood into his mouth moaning because of how good it tasted._

_Sasuke picked up his head to look at wide blue eyes. Naruto gasped when he saw red eyes with three black dots in around the pupils staring back at him. He gazed at the rest of the raven's face. Naruto's eyes stopped and opened even wider when he saw Sasuke's mouth. His canines were bigger than normal but that's not what scared him. Dripping from those teeth was blood. His blood. Then Naruto did what most people would do. He passed out._

Naruto was brought back to earth by Sasuke snapping his fingers. Naruto jumped back with a yelp.

"St-st-stay back." Naruto stammered. "Y-you're a-"

"Vampire?" suggested Sasuke taking a step forward making the blond take one back. "Oh yes I am…. But only half" the raven was now purring to the blond.

"O-only half?" asked the blond "how can you only be half?"

"Well you see my mom was human, but my dad still chose her as his mate" explained the raven taking a step toward the frightened blond. "Kinda like what I'm gonna do to you Na-ru-to" Sasuke stretched out the syllables in Naruto's name his voice was pure honey as it made its way into the blond's ears.

Re-posted. Yeah, I know. I wanted to have a new start. Y'know... from the beginning.


	2. Now and Forever

I do not own Naruto in any shape, way, or form.

* * *

"Wait… What?!" asked the blonde. With all of the new information everything was a little hard to take in.

"Your mine now little one" explained Sasuke. "No one can keep you away from me. In a flash the vampire pinned both of Naruto's hands by the wrists above the blonde's head with only one of his own.

His other hand caressing a scarred cheek, while one of his cold and pale cheeks nuzzled against the opposite whiskered cheek.

"Naruto" the pale boy whispered "relax I won't bite" Sasuke pulled back and locked his gaze in blue eyes. "Much" the raven smirked. Sasuke dragged one of his fangs along Naruto's tan neck, leaving a pink line wherever it went.

"N-nh!… ba-bastard! Stop it!" yelled Naruto bucking to get Sasuke to let go of his wrists. "let me go!"

"I can't do that Naruto-kun" said Sasuke looking at his pet.

"Why the hell not you bastard?" screamed Naruto. He was getting upset and a little afraid. ' What is he going to do to me' was all the blonde could think about in his current state. Naruto was about to lose it when something shook him out of his state of mind.

" I need you Naruto" was what the raven said that shook Naruto.

"_**Now**_". The voice rang clearly in the blonde's head again. With Naruto in such a state Sasuke pounced on Naruto, both of them falling to the ground, Sasuke on top. The raven clamped his legs down around Naruto to help keep him still for he was thrashing around wildly fighting off the Uchiha. He forced Naruto to kiss him.

For a few moments the blonde tensed up. He was unable to think straight..

' His lips are so soft' was what the thought that made him throw all caution to the wind. His third and final mistake to make with the Uchiha. Naruto parted his lips giving Sasuke permission to enter his mouth , but the vampire decided to do something else. He bit Naruto's bottom lip. Feeding on the red and warm liquid that came gushing out.

"Uhh… Naruto why do you taste so good?" moaned Sasuke still feeding.

Now Naruto was scared out of his mind. He had to get away before the vampire sucked him dry. With that thought Naruto with all his might kicked the vampire off of him and ran out of the room and out into the streets. He had to get away from that _thing_.

Naruto let Sasuke in that room. Sasuke chose not to go after him.

"I'll get you soon enough my little kitsune. You're mine now." Sasuke could only smirk in his room. His red eyes shining brightly.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I woke up , in my own bed mind you, to find my bottom lip was burning. No thanks to that filthy bloodsucker. I can't believe he bit me twice. I thought he was my friend after what happened in the bar. I mean I was talking to him for hours! Of course I was fantasizing too but that doesn't count. He still bit me that bastard. Well hopefully he doesn't find me again. I seriously don't know what I would do. Dammit all! I'm blushing I really am blushing. Fuck that vampire I want nothing to do with him. Hmph! What time is it anyway?

**Normal P.O.V**

Naruto looked at the clock on his Night stand and yelped. He was late for school.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" Naruto yelled " I'M GONNA BE LATE".

He ran around his apartment and finally found his uniform and bolted out of the door. He made it just in time for the bell to ring but was panting and wheezing when he got there. His friends Kiba and Gaara teased him about how he is always late. Well Kiba teased Gaara just stood and shook his head. They sat in their seats waiting for their teacher to come in. They talked about nothing interesting and continued to until Iruka came in through the door.

"Listen up class." Iruka called the class to order." We have a new student. All eyes were on the door when a pale boy stepped in.

"Hello. My name is Uchiha Sasuke" the pale boy introduced himself." That's all you need to know about me" He had two bangs on the side of his face and his hair got spiky towards the back. Naruto knew this person as the vampire that tried to suck him dry. As almost on que the girls in the class began to squeal loudly.

"Sasuke-kun sit next to me!"

"I love you Sasuke-kun!!" Iruka sweat dropped.

"Well Sasuke you do need a seat. So choose whichever you want."

To Naruto's horror there was a seat that was empty right next to him

'Thanks a lot. I hate you life.' snarled the blond in his head. As expected Sasuke chose the seat next to him. Naruto got cold glares from all the girls in the class. He got a particularly nasty one from Haruno Sakura. Naruto shuddered. For awhile now he had a little crush on her, but that look squashed whatever intention there was to ask her out. He let out a long sigh. By this time Sasuke had already made it to the vacant seat next to him and Iruka began his lecture of the day. Sasuke was looking at the blond. Naruto felt holes being drilled into his skull.

He finally looked at Sasuke who threw a wide smirk in response. Showing his fangs. The memory of Sasuke drinking his blood flashed through his mind. He passed out shortly after.


	3. Take A Deep Breath

I do not own Naruto. If I did there would be endless yaoi.

Naruto finally woke up in a room that was covered in white. Everything was the color of purity and that was the feeling that was felt in the room. It calmed him down after all these disturbing things kept happening to him. He was lying in a bed next to a window. He thought about why he was there in the first place.

Not only had Sakura's glare scarred him for life, his vampire friend from the night before was now attending his school. He was even in the blonde's class. Sitting next to him no less. He could remember the night they met perfectly. It haunted him.

'Why did I have to go to that bar?' Naruto asked himself. 'Why did I have to even look his way' the blond continued with his interrogation of himself 'Why, why, why?!'

After coming up with no answers Naruto then let out a sigh of disappointment. The warm air passed his lips and in doing so it passed over the cut that the raven haired boy gave him when he pierced Naruto's bottom lip with his fangs. All he could do as he relived the memory in his head was shudder. Naruto kind of knew he wasn't scared. In fact he really wasn't. The Uchiha just sorta freaked him out. He was just so weird and Naruto didn't know what to make of him. He was so mysterious. He finally figured out what was going on with the red eyes when Sasuke had told him that he was a vampire. Well, when Sasuke told him he was only half-vampire. But the voice that was in his head was very weird. It always seemed to be adding on to what Sasuke was saying. Naruto gave another sigh because he was starting to become very confused.

The curtains suddenly flew open pulling Naruto from his previous thoughts abruptly. With a girlish shriek Naruto jumped back from the sudden movement. He fell of landing flat on his butt.

"Damn Naruto I didn't know you were such a baby." Chimed a cheerful Kiba.

"Oh shut up ya damn mutt!" fumed Naruto. He was rubbing his sensitive area that was now throbbing a little bit of pain from the fall. His face was a slight crimson. He hated when Kiba caught him off guard like this. But it was like some sick twisted game for the dog boy though.

"Oh come on Naru-_chan _don't be like _that_" Kiba was now teasing the blushing blond. "Sakura didn't laugh that hard." Kiba waited for a reaction from Naruto. 'This is going to be a riot' he grinned at the thought of Naruto turning so red in the face that he looked like a tomato.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura was laughing at me?" Naruto asked. The shade of red Kiba was thinking of was now creeping on the blonde's cheeks.

"More like howling if you ask me"

Naruto was now doing the impression of a stop light when Kiba said something about having to go back to class before Iruka-sensei got angry at him for being out of class too long. After Kiba left Naruto noticed something. He was still on the floor! Quickly getting up and dusting himself off he went back to the bed to lie down for a little while longer. School would soon be over and there was no point in going back to class in order to receive more glares from Sasuke's newly formed fan club. Their leader of course being Sakura.

He stared out of the window. His wandering mind now able to take a rest. It had been a long couple of days and it was nice to get a little rest. The breeze was lightly shaking the tree branches. The birds were chirping and it was an almost clear blue sky.

'It's so peaceful right now' Naruto absently commented to himself. 'I wish time would stop right now and I could look out of this window forever.'

The blond fox was so busy looking out of the window he failed to sense the rather pale boy that was making his way to the bed that Naruto was laying on. He also failed to notice that this pale boy was sitting on the farther most edge. The raven was now staring at his soon to be mate. He saw the faint smile that grace the others lips and urged to kiss them. He remembered the way they felt a night ago. They were soft and tasted like some sort of food. There must have been broth because they were a bit slippery. He continued to stare longingly at Naruto while the blond just absent absentmindedly stared out of the window.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

He's absolutely beautiful. Truly beautiful. Don't get me wrong a lot of guys aren't beautiful and even fewer like to be called that. But that is what he truly is. Beautiful. I can't believe he is mine. Er, well he denies it now but soon he will be begging me to make him mine. To take him places he could only dream of reaching. And that my friends would only be the beginning.

I would strap him up… tight… yeah that's it and then do a little of this and a little of that until he was screaming out my name in sheer ecstasy. Oh yes that would be wonderful and so worth the thousands of years I have been searching for someone like him. This blond will become my mate soon enough.

Even though right now I can only seem to process my sexual feeling toward the blond I do somewhat love him. Now one right now can understand my feelings for this blond fox called Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. I like how it rolls of the tongue. It feels so right. Oh yes this is just proving to me more of how we belong with each other.

I was only in that bar to choose my dinner when Naruto walked in. His long blond locks were caressing his cheeks, which had three marks on each that made him look like a fox. Animal huh? Sexy. Anyway he wore a bright orange shirt, I'm talking disgustingly bright orange and some black cargo pants. One look at him and I might have fallen head over heels in lust with him. As a matter of fact I did. I may be a vampire but we get sexually frustrated too. I was already imagining him screaming my name when his eyes met mine. They were the most striking blue I have ever seen. They were cool pools that pulled you in and refused to let you go no matter how hard you tried. Now usually I keep a kind of blackish tint to my eyes to hide their original color which is in fact red. But for a moment I slipped up and my true eye color shone through. He saw them and came closer. When our eyes met I think my heart skipped a beat. Of course my heart doesn't "beat" but he got a reaction from that long since been dead icebox. Seeing him now in this calm state is the best moment of my life. Or existence or whatever you would like to call it. Right now the sun was shining brightly. His hair reflecting was the yellow of the very star making it brighter than ever. His whiskers were now stretching because he was smiling wider. I don't know why but just seeing him grin at nothing was arousing. Oh god… I want him.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

It's been a while since I had a chat with Kyuubi. You know the nine tailed fox inside of me. I locked him up in his cell a while ago. He wasn't even able to talk to me. It was before I met Sasuke because he did something wrong. I don't even remember what it was. But just laying here doing nothing waiting for the last bell of the day I wanted to talk with him and see how he was doing.

'Hey Kyuubi how have you been?' I asked him as soon as the door to his cage was open.

"' Ah finally realized how much you need me huh kit?"'

'Yeah right. I just missed you is all'

"'Well do you know who I missed?"'

'Me yeah I know already.' He raised a furry eyebrow at this.

"' Well yes for obvious reasons but not only you."'

'Well then who?'

"' I missed a certain vampire friend of yours."'

'….' I was speechless. He knew who Sasuke was and wanted him. Last time that happened I was in heat and…. I don't even want to think about it. It was that disgusting.

"' Speaking of which-"'

That old fox didn't have to even finish his sentence before I heard someone whisper my name. I slowly turned around dreading who was there. I saw Sasuke. Just sitting there and staring at me. He was looking at me with loving eyes. I cocked my head slightly with confusion before he slipped an emotionless mask on. He had a habit of doing that from time to time I noticed when I was conversing with him the other night.

"' Speak of the devil"' Kyuubi laughed. He had sensed him and didn't say anything sooner. Well he couldn't but still it's all his fault. I had my guard down and I think I was smiling. Who knows what that bloodsucker was thinking about.

**Normal P.O.V**

"What are you doing here?" Naruto was nervous when he asked the raven this question. His heartbeat was getting faster. He was sure Sasuke heard could hear it. The "boom boom" of the organ ran clear in his ears.

"Well, promptly after you fainted. From what I don't know why," Sasuke started. "Some pink haired weasel clamped onto my arm and refused to let go unless I went out with her." The kyuubi chuckled at this." I tried to lose her by running and succeeded" The raven now frowned a bit " I went to the lunch room hoping that she couldn't find me, but it's like she has some sort of tracker placed on me." His frown deepened " She plopped next to me and went on ranting on how stupid you were for passing out in class" he reluctantly continued even though his frown was still visible " And also anyone who had the indecency to sit down next to us was greeted with clawing and biting" Naruto opened his eyes in shock. Sasuke as if reading his mind quickly resumed "On her part of course" Naruto then sighed he didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Well then where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked hoping she was still alive.

"I don't really know"

"…"

"I didn't bite her."

"…"

"What you don't believe me?" Sasuke asked pretending he was hurt. He walked up to the blonde on the bed. Naruto tried to back up, but he was stopped when he reached the bed post at the back of the bed. It was cold and dead. Sasuke took a hand and stroked his cheek.

"I only have taste buds for you Naruto" Sasuke smirked. Naruto was frozen. 'What does he mean only for me?'Naruto's eyes widened with shock at the words that came out of the raven's mouth. 'Oh no is he going to bite me?' Naruto braced himself for the sharp pain that would soon come from the other's fangs. But the shadow that was looming over him retreated to where he was to continue his story.

"Like I was saying" the raven cleared his throat "she wouldn't leave me alone. I had to give her one of my strongest glares to get her to shrink back"

"What did you do after she left you alone?" the blond was surprised he asked him a question. After not wanting to talk with him he just came out with it like they had been friends. Well they were until the biting incident.

"I came here, for the second time I might add, to check on my love."

'Did Sasuke just…?' Naruto cocked his head to the side confused 'say I was his love?' "W-WAIT WHAT THE HELL?!" Sasuke looked around alarmed. His eyes darted around the room. He had already jumped of the bed and took a fighting stance. He was damn sure going to protect his blonde. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CASUALLY YOU BASTARD!" Naruto continued to scream at Sasuke. Sasuke relaxed his stance. He looked toward Naruto. His face was flustered and his eyes were wide.

"You're so cute when you're mad Naruto-kun" Sasuke let a smile grace his features. Naruto was the only person in many years to cause some emotion to appear on his face. 'If only you could want to be mine' thought Sasuke 'oh well I will have to come up with something then' "Now look at what all of your yelling did dobe" Sasuke's smile was now replace with a deep frown. He quickly sauntered over and stole a kiss from the lips of the fox boy. He disappeared into thin air after causing Naruto to swing a fist at nothing.

"Do what teme?"

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" Kiba's voice rang clearly down the hall.

"Oh… sorry" Naruto whispered his apology. He didn't know why he did as if he could hear him anyway, or could he. Suddenly Naruto heard a ghostly chuckle." You god damn bastard." Naruto heard the chuckle again before Kiba finally busted through the curtains for the second time today.

"NARUTO ARE YOU OKAY?"Kiba looked like he had just run a marathon. He was breathing heavily and was holding onto the curtains to help him stand up and not collapse to the ground.

"What's wrong Kiba?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"Huh?"

"What was all of that screaming Naruto?"

"What screaming?"

"Naruto don't play dumb with me" Kiba was now scolding Naruto.

"Oh! That screaming" Naruto hurriedly searched for an excuse to tell his friend "I uh… had a bad dream. Yeah that's it I had a bad dream."

"Uh-huh"

"Yeah so nothing to worry about"

"…"

"Go on Kiba; get back to class before Iruka throws a fit."

"If you're sure"

"I am I am"

"Sure whatever" To tell you the truth the blond boy could not fool Kiba. Kiba knew something was going on and the first person he should ask was Sasuke. And with that thought in mind he left the room and slowly headed back to class.

"Was that the best you could come up with?" A voice came from beside the blonde. He jumped a little but was careful of the edge of the bed. He didn't want to end up like last time.

"Get out of here"

"Not without you."

"Why?"

"I really don't know." Naruto looked up at the raven. Sasuke was already looking down at him. The final bell signaling school was over rang and students were starting to leave the building. Naruto swung his legs over the bed and walked away leaving Sasuke in the room by himself. Sasuke suddenly appeared beside him keeping pace easily.

"Come on I'll walk you part of the way" The raven boy offered.

"…"

"And I promise not to bite you…unless you want me to of course" And with that Naruto and Sasuke left the infirmary. Side by side to Naruto's apartment.


	4. Breaking Down Walls

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form.

They walked for the most part in silence. It wasn't that maddening silence that made you want to bang your head against the wall. It was comfortable silence. It's easier to find someone to talk to than there is to find someone that you can be comfortably silent with. Right? They were both thinking about the other. Naruto about how Sasuke ended up coming over to his house. Sasuke about what they would do when they got there.

As they neared the apartment Sasuke really saw what kind of condition the neighborhood was in. There was trash and garbage cans all over the sidewalks and in the street. Stray cats were fighting for scraps of meat in a nearby alley. There was graffiti on at least one wall on every building. The sound of a police siren wasn't too far off into the distance. Naruto led Sasuke up the dirty looking path to an almost condemned looking apartment building. Some of the windows were broken and many were tainted with spray paint.

'He lives here?' Sasuke asked himself 'There has got to be worse things than vampires at here… maybe giant rats…' He chuckled lightly to himself.

They walked up a flight of stairs. Both Naruto and the Uchiha were side-stepping the garbage. Sasuke was reeling from the smell while it seemed not to bother Naruto. Rats ran down the hallway. Roaches scurried up the walls. They reached a door that looked like if you didn't open it a certain way it would fall off its hinges. The blonde took out his keys and unlocked the door. As soon as he opened it the smell of some kind of food reached the raven's nose.

'Now where have I smelt this before?' He thought to himself. As soon as he walked into the apartment he saw what the cause of the smell was. There were ramen cups . They were also in a variety of half-opened, closed, and empty. The Uchiha left it at that. 'He does appear to have quite an obsession'. He was now inspecting the apartment. It was… decent. It was big. For one person at least. There was a couch, a rug, and a small TV. While he was looking around, at the lack of decor, Naruto had gone into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hey Sasuke would you like anything to eat?" Naruto called from the kitchen. Seeing the perfect chance to make the blonde uncomfortable Sasuke answered the only way he could.

"Got any B positive?"He smirked. '3…2…1' He counted down in his head. Right on queue was the blonde staring at him with wide eyes from the kitchen doorway. "I was just joking dobe" He shook his head at the sorry sight. 'I did say I wasn't going to bite right?' But that was proving to be more of a challenge then he thought and Naruto was even aware of. He was thinking of just taking a nip when the fox vessel came from the kitchen.

"Ummm…" Naruto was fidgeting. It wasn't his fault the Uchiha shaped figure on the other side of the apartment was freaking him out. "Would you like some tea instead?" Naruto's voice cracked twice in his sentence. Sasuke was smirking.

"Tea would be nice dobe" Sasuke didn't really want to tell him that food tasted like dirt to him unless it was covered in blood. He doubted the blonde had any raw meat stashed somewhere when he saw all of the discarded instant ramen cups.

"Heh…" Naruto smirked calming down a bit, "I thought you were a tea drinker"

"Who are you calling a tea drinker…dobe?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"You teme!" Naruto retorted. He hated when people called him names. "I don't see anyone else here"

"Shut up you ramen eater!" Sasuke was having fun poking his little blonde over the edge. Naruto come from inside of the kitchen and stomped over into the face of a smug and smirking bastard. The blonde's face was flushed and he was breathing heavily, his eyes wild. Blue eyes met deep onyx ones and they both felt this kind of… electricity that coursed through every vein of their bodies urging them closer together.

His lips only millimeters from Sasuke's he moved a little closer closing the space between them. His lips were now pressed against soft, pale ones. They both were surprised by Naruto's choice of action. Both of the boys were planning for Naruto to yell some more or push him out of the way and retreat back into the kitchen. And what was that feeling? They were both caught up in their own thoughts. Their lips connected and each boy pondering. Naruto was the first to come to his senses and pulled away.

"Sa- Sasuke I-I'm sorry" he was stuttering his eyes glued to the floor. His face was a pleasant shade of pink. "I-I shouldn't have done that" 'He probably thinks I'm weird or something now' Oh how wrong could Naruto be. Sasuke was still shocked but hearing and seeing Naruto like that pushed him further than he wanted to go.

In a flurry of movement Sasuke had grabbed the blonde's chin and pressed their lips together once more. They stood like that for a moment feeling the others lips felt on their own. Wanting to now deepen the kiss Sasuke ran one of his hands through a mop of bright and yellow locks. He licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. Naruto hesitantly allowed him inside. Sasuke, never letting go of the other's mouth, backed them into the kitchen, against the counter. The raven remembering that Naruto needed to breathe broke the kiss to attack his neck giving the gasping kitsune time to catch his breath. Sasuke now attached to the smaller boy's neck was biting, sucking and licking at the expanse of sucking, making sure to leave many hickies and love-bites.

"Sas-Sasuke…" Naruto moaned the Uchiha's name softly. He couldn't make sense of what he was feeling right now. He didn't know if he was gay or not. But he didn't want to stop Sasuke right now. Was he gay? He never really thought about it before, I mean, there was that thing with Sakura. But she had never looked his way. Then there was Kiba…

'Holy Shit!!!' Naruto screamed in his head totally forgetting about Sasuke roaming his neck.

Naruto was going to push Sasuke off of him when a hand was crawling slowly up his shirt send shivers up and down his spine. The pale hand was lick ice over his tanned skin. Naruto bit his lip to stifle a moan. The pale vampire was going to take of the offending item when a voice suddenly tore them from their pleasure.

"Hey Naruto!!" Kiba slammed the door open. It was definitely hanging off its hinges by now. He was unaware that they had a house guest. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks. Sasuke's was one of urgency and disappointment. Naruto's had one with pleading eyes, begging the Uchiha not to go.

"Where's your room dobe?"

"Down the hall, last door on your right" Was all Naruto had to say before the raven swiftly stole another kiss and bolted down the hall. Surprisingly enough the pale boy made no sound and it seemed like Kiba hadn't notice him run out of the kitchen. Naruto let out a sigh of relief but yelped when he saw the pissed expression on the dog-boy's face. He gulped and prepared for the worst.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I was this close! **THIS** close, until luck decided to kick me right in the ass and ruin it. That kitsune was almost mine. Just a few more seconds and my fantasies would have become realities. But no. Well…maybe not all of them… or at least the ones that contained me penetrating deep into him and hitting his prostate repeatedly. I could tell there was hesitation in his actions. Anyone could have. But I better be the only one if they know what's good for them. Just think about it two more minutes and he would have been screaming my name into the kitchen tile. Oh just thinking about it is making me drool. But more importantly now I have this huge problem. I'm still aroused. I thought I would pace the room coming up with more ideas of what to do when he came to bed later but it's getting hard to walk. I might soon have to waddle like one of those damned penguins. Thinking these kinky thoughts isn't helping either. Well… I could always help myself get off, but what if someone were to hear me? I need to take care of this now! Maybe if I think of something utterly repulsing then it'll just go away. Yeah that's it.

Like….like… making out with that Haruno girl……Yeah okay I'm good. Problem solved. Really if that was all it took I could have used meeting her centuries ago. Yes I know my Naru-chan wasn't born yet but like I have mentioned before we vampires get very sexually frustrated. Well anyway my dobe will be here very soon and we can pick up where we left off. Right?

-Two hours later-

WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN NARUTO?! I've spent two hours trying not to come out of this room and drag him in here. How long does it take to shake some damn stray anyway? Doesn't Naru-chan want to continue? I do…Fuck! I'm hungry and I don't think my blonde will comply so easily. Maybe If I go and come back he won't notice…Alright here goes.

-Two minutes later-

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Finally! Kiba is asleep. He interrogated me to no end. He was all like "What's up with you ad that Uchiha dude?" and "Did he have something to do with you passing out?" Of course Sasuke did…but I'll never tell him that. He would walk up to Sasuke and challenge him, and also get the snot kicked out of him. I mean who can take on a vampire and win. Well maybe Kyuubi. But he's locked up in his cage again. I saw to that myself. I wonder what we are going to do when I get to my room. Maybe we can continue. But before that I need to get rid of my blush and apologize. I forgot about Kiba. We've been living for 5 freakin' months and I forget about dog-face. It's Sasuke's fault. If he hadn't been so damn dazzling then it wouldn't have slipped my mind.

We were on this side of being busted. But another thing that has been pressing itself onto my mind while I was talking to Kiba was my sexuality. I think I'm gay now. Or that's whatever happened in the kitchen two hours ago makes me. Ok… yeah I'm sure of it now. Well not really…

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Naruto walked into the room and saw nobody there. Especially not the expected Sasuke.

"Sasuke?...Sasuke?" After calling out his name a few more times Naruto concluded that Sasuke wasn't there. A very flustered boy thought the Uchiha left because it took him so long to come back.'Aaargh!! Damnit Kiba!' Naruto was raging in his head not exactly thinking straight. 'Curse you straight to hell, if you hadn't have gotten so paranoid I would… well I would… be… well that is….' Naruto groaned at his own was very upset at this point. So he chose to calm himself down and go to sleep. He was very hot and bothered and resting would do him some good. As he lay down on his bed Naruto's mind eventually wandered to Sasuke. He was starting to worry.'Maybe some sleep will do me good?' He yawned, his exhaustion catching up with him.' 'I can't keep worrying about him' He paused. 'Well ok now that I've admitted it I really need some rest.'

Naruto lied on his right side. The front of his body was facing the wall. He inched a little closer. The cold barrier reminding him of Sasuke and their little "game" in the kitchen. Naruto blushed a little at the thought still moving closer, the cold was comforting. He had always been alone. For as long as he could remember, ever since he was little. He had no one, and wanted no one. He used whatever and whoever he wanted. Kiba had long since been a victim of that. He only the way he did to get attention. So people could notice him and not want to leave him alone again. Naruto had been broken one too many times. The blonde's eyes drooped closed and he fell asleep an arm around his waist.

* * *

"No, Mommy! No, Daddy! Wait! Don't leave me here!!!" A young Naruto was wailing on the top of his lungs. His tears stung his eyes as he saw the retreating backs of his parents. "Don't leave me here!!! I'm so scared!!" He was being held back by two people on either side of him. The other two people were holding both of his arms dragging him away into the ominous building. "Mommy!! Daddy!!" After a couple more minutes he gave up. His body limped and Naruto's voice was nearly gone." The two attendants that were holding Naruto pitied him. They hated when they got kids like this from their parents. The children never deserved to be treated that way. Naruto already hated his life in this so called "orphanage"

Tears streaming furiously down his cheeks, he laid on the lumpy cot in a cold dark room inching toward the cold wall. 'Happy birthday to me… Happy birthday to me… Happy birthday to me… Happy birthday dear Naruto…. Happy birthday to me…' He sang to himself in his head. It was Naruto's fifth birthday when he was first abandoned. He was broken beyond repair while he clutched an arm around his waist for support, whimpering.

* * *

Naruto woke up screaming. He clutched at his head and cried. He let out everything he had. He wanted to forget that day, but the memory stayed fresh in his head. His birthday was next week maybe that triggered it? His arm instinctively went around his waist. Shaking, Naruto curled up into a fetal position, crying. He was shaking uncontrollably until he drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I sat there with my eyes wide open. I refused to believe them. After I left to go feed I came back 20 min. later to see that my kit was asleep. I thought he only took a nap and so I sat down in a chair watching him. I swore I should give up and leave but I'm not that cold hearted. I sat in a chair and watched him, trying my damndest with my mind for him to wake up. An hour later I really wished I hadn't. Whether it was my fault or not he woke up in a blood curdling scream.

His body was drenched in sweat and he was clutching at his head. His teeth were chattering and his were wide as if he had just lived through his worst fear. He was shaking violently. I stared at him with my own wide eyes. I wasn't able to move let alone breathe. This Naruto, this blonde boy in front of me, was scarred beyond comprehension. This Naruto was outright frightening. His usual "loud" attitude was nowhere to be found in his normally blue eyes. They were dim and glazed over with fear. He was in such shock that he didn't notice me sitting right next to his bed. Eventually he curled up into a fetal position. I noticed that he had an arm around his waist. He was shaking uncontrollably. When he fell asleep he still had that arm around his waist. I watched his chest raise and fall slowly. I still stared at him. My eyes were wide the whole time. I was softly shaking myself after watching him like that who wouldn't? I wanted to help him. I had too for my and his sake. I crawled in bed next to him and pulled closer to me cuddling him close to my skin. I nodded off to sleep then.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

When Naruto finally stirred the next morning he cuddled closer to what he thought was the wall he was sleeping next to the night before. He rubbed a hand up and down along it pretending it was Sasuke's chest before he was even aware of it. He continued until he heard a stifled moan come from the wall.

'What?' His eyes slowly opened and he looked up. He was staring right into the eyes of a smirking Sasuke. Sasuke had a little pink on his cheeks but Naruto didn't notice. The raven leaned forward to whisper in the kit's ear.

"Getting frisky are we?" The Uchiha practically purred.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Naruto asked confused. 'I thought Sasuke left yesterday when Kiba interrogated me'

"Well what do you think?" the pale boy jumped on Naruto straddling him. He leaned down and kissed him softly."I'm going to make you mine." Sasuke smirked again. What he really wanted to do was help Naruto but he didn't want to admit it to the blonde just yet. He kissed him again and Naruto blushed.

"Wh-…..WHAT?!" Naruto screamed pushing Sasuke off of him and the Uchiha crashed to the floor on his ass.

" Baka! You've done it again!" Sasuke exclaimed and hid in Naruto's closet before Kiba came rushing in again.

"Naruto what's happened?!" He was breathing heavily.

"Oh… I had another bad dream" He looked down at the floor. It wasn't a lie and Kiba kinda didn't want to push Naruto after hearing that screaming late last night.

"Oh…um… ok I'll go and make breakfast…" Kiba struggled for words. Naruto suddenly looked up with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Can you make ramen please?!" Naruto begged and Kiba sweat dropped.

"Like there is ever anything else to eat…"

"Liar! You know when you have extra money you sneak nutritious food in the apartment." Naruto pointed a finger at the pretending to be hurt boy.

"Why…I would never!"

"Humph! Once I was sick and you slipped cough medicine into my ramen."

"That was for your own good you nitwit"

"Yeah yeah whatever just get started on that breakfast"

"I swear I don't know why I put up with you…" Kiba nonetheless slowly went to the kitchen and began boiling water.

"Hn." Came the grunt of a slightly jealous Uchiha. Naruto just stared at him while Sasuke was busy staring at the door frame Kiba was just standing in. "You two seem…..close…"

"Don't tell me you're jealous…" Naruto was wearing a smirk of his own at the thought of a jealous vampire. Sasuke jumped Naruto and straddled him again. He peered down and Naruto's cheeks were a bright pink.

"Maybe a little bit" He kissed Naruto again. The blonde had no idea how Sasuke was able to bring every one of his walls down as he kissed back.

* * *

Human: Another Post~ I think I'll just update 5 chapters a weekend.


	5. Healthy Competition

Naruto began to slurp up his ramen. Kiba was doing the same. Naruto was eating slower than he would be on his tenth bowl of Ramen and Kiba would either ask him where he put it all, or if he knew anything about saving for another day. But today was different. No matter how hard he tried, his mind kept trailing back into his room not just a few minutes ago.

* * *

[Flashback (We haven't seen one of these since the first chapter!!)

"_I swear I don't know why I put up with you…" Kiba nonetheless slowly went to the kitchen and began boiling water._

"_Hn." Came the grunt of a slightly jealous Uchiha. Naruto just stared at him while Sasuke was busy staring and the door frame Kiba was just standing in. "You two seem…..close…"_

"_Don't tell me you're jealous…" Naruto was wearing a smirk of his own at the thought of a jealous vampire. Sasuke jumped Naruto and straddled him again. He peered down and Naruto's cheeks were a bright pink._

"_Maybe a little bit" He kissed Naruto again. The blond had no idea how Sasuke was able to bring every one of his walls down as he kissed back._ _Sasuke suddenly got an evil glint in his eye. He smirked into the kiss holding onto Naruto's hips and hooking his fingers into the waistband of his kit's pajama bottoms, which by the way were orange, 'I have to get him a new wardrobe' thought the occupied vampire._ _He started to pull them down slowly while taking his tongue out of Naruto's mouth and moving his lips to the blonde's neck, giving him time to catch his breath._

"_Sa-Sasa…ah" Naruto moaned. He was aware of so many things right now. How Sasuke's body was pressed up against every inch of his own,_ _Sasuke leaving new love bites and hickies to get acquainted with old ones. Naruto was panting heavily. The tip of his tongue was hanging out and his eyes were half-lidded._

_Sasuke had now successfully pulled down Naruto_'_s_ _pajama bottoms and didn't even bother_ _to pull them off so they rested around his_ _ankles. The removing of the offending item revealed a half-erect member begging to be touched. Sasuke cupped the blonde's member and began to rub it while licking down a tanned chest_ _His mouth attached itself onto a nipple,_ _and began to teasingly suck waiting for his wanted reply which was_ _another moan._ _His other hand pinched and tweaked the opposite nipple just on this side of pain._ _While his other hand was busy fondling Naruto's ass. Naruto moaned at this and let his hands roam free over Sasuke's body._

_He was trying to memorize the vampire above him. Every shape, size, angle was what the Kyuubi vessel wanted etched into his mind. He wanted to be able to pull the image of a very hot Sasuke dripping with sweat from his memory banks at any given time. Sasuke was moving lower and lower on Naruto's body. His tongue danced around and inside the blonde's navel. After massaging the kit's member_ _it was now fully erect and tipped with precum. When he got low enough to the member he just looked at it._

_Earlier Naruto had wrenched_ _his eyes shut at the way_ _Sasuke was tasting his body, but when Sasuke stopped all of the sudden_ _he slowly opened one. His forehead was slick with sweat and he was still panting._ _He saw Sasuke staring at his member and a familiar heat rise to his cheeks. When onyx eyes met a half opened blue one he quickly closed it. He was embarrassed because Sasuke was studying that part of his body so intently._

_The raven smirked at Naruto's reaction and blew warm air on the now throbbing member in front of his face .He forced Naruto to let out a deep groan. He loved it when Naruto made noises. It was enough to __make Sasuke take him right then and there. Sasuke licked from the base of the shaft all the way to the tip slowly, lapping up the precum that was met his mouth on the way up .When he made it to the tip Naruto was about to be in a sensory overload, without thinking he instinctively tried to thrust into Sasuke's mouth. The raven caught his hips before he was going to be gagged, he chuckled at this._

"_As you wish" Sasuke was practically purring as he lowered his head to meet an awaiting cock, and was about to take it into his mouth._

"_NARUTO!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!!!" Kiba called from the kitchen and shattered the moment. Naruto threw back his head in defeat, and let out a long sigh. Sasuke was busy glaring at the door again. Naruto quickly thought about Jiraiya_ _in his underwear and his erection went limp. Sasuke in turn thought about Sakura again closing his eyes while doing so to speed things up with a mental picture. When he was done Naruto was almost finished with putting on his school uniform. Sasuke stood up and walked behind his kit wrapping his arms around Naruto's middle and began to kiss his neck._

"_Don't go." Sasuke pleaded he wanted to at least finish pleasing his blond. His voice was muffled by tanned skin but Naruto was able to catch it all. "We were almost there"Naruto blushed._

"_Well I-I don't think I was ready… I was just caught up in the lust I guess…" He shrugged_

"_Lust?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow at this. "You sure you don't mean passion?"_

"_Umm… no I mean_ _I'm pretty sure it was lust…_ _I'm not even all that sure I'm gay yet…" Sasuke let go of his hold on Naruto and prepared to jump out of the window. He gave one last look at the blond and said one more thing before he jumped._

"_Just you wait Naruto. I'm going to steal your heart away and make you love me" were his parting words._

'_Make me love him huh?' Naruto snorted out loud. 'We'll see about that.'_

_He ran out of the window not knowing if Sasuke was close or not._

"_All you want is one thing!! Pervert!!" He called out to a hiding vampire._

[End of Flashback

* * *

"Naruto!!" Kiba was in front of his face with a huge frown gracing his features.

"Huh? Kiba?" Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Naruto what's wrong you would normally be on your tenth cup of ramen by now. You're barely done with your first." Naruto cringed. Of all the mornings for Kiba to be noticing of things he had to chose this morning.

"Nothing really…" He stared at the ramen in the cup losing his appetite. He had no expression on his face. His mind had once again run on his dream last night. He out up all of his walls and masks and thought of the best excuse he could come up with. "I didn't want to tell you but I had some ramen before you were awake" He put on his biggest and most transparent grin. Kiba ruffled his hair and smiled.

"You little sneak" Kiba threw both their cups into the garbage. "You should have told me before I had to waste food like this" He waged a scolding finger to Naruto.

"Not my fault we're broke and can't afford decent food."

"So not right!" Kiba pouted "You know I sneak nutritious food when I can." Naruto walked over and got his backpack. Kiba got his too and was walking out of the door when he heard Naruto yell.

"You bastard I knew you did you liar!!!" Naruto chased him playfully while Kiba bolted out of the apartment with a mad blond at his heel all the way to school.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I have no idea what just happened. I mean I was never sure of his sexual preference but… I mean… ugh! No matter. I'm going to make my kit mine officially. Just you wait. But how should I do it. I don't think that whatever happened last night was a god thing. Anything or anyone in a state like that can't be a good thing. I'm worrying about it too much. He wouldn't have let me play with him if he was really worried about it. So right now I should just focus about getting to school on time.

**Normal P.O.V**

When Naruto and Kiba went to where their group of friends always met they were both sweaty and breathing heavily. Naruto being able to run for at least 2 miles with no problem. Kiba on the other hand couldn't even jog for a block.

"Are you sure you don't eat anything but ramen?"

"Yeah why?"

"Someone with such malnutrition shouldn't be in this good shape."

"Oh dog-face…" Naruto wrapped an arm around Kiba's shoulder "Just because you're out of shape doesn't mean that the rest of the world is." He laughed and walked off his first class. This was English with Iruka. When he walked in Naruto stiffened as he felt glares being thrown his way once again from Sasuke's newly formed fan club. So he did what any agitated blond would do. He glared right back at them. A lot of them fell back when his cold stare met theirs. That is, every one of them did except for Sakura. They were locked into a stare down when they both heard a chuckle. For Naruto the voice was familiar so he just rolled his eyes and now glared at the owner of the laugh.

"Oi dobe what brings you here?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. "I certainly hope that you aren't causing trouble for little Miss Haruno…" He smirked. Sasuke loved to toy with his kit. Even though he knew there would be repercussions for his behavior he wanted to repay for what the blond had said to him this morning. He may want one thing from the blond. But it wasn't what the blond thought. Even though he could disagree when his kit called him a pervert. He had to much sexual frustration to not be considered one.

"Why you little…" Naruto was interrupted by another person opening the door which was behind him. The boy had pale skin. Not as pale and Sasuke's but pale enough. He had long chocolate colored hair that was tied at the bottom with a simple hair tie. His eyes were pale and lacked pupils. Naruto blinked more times than needed. Here someone standing in front of him was someone who rivaled the beauty of the already famous Sasuke Uchiha.

"Is this Iruka-sensei's class?" He asked a still frightened blond in front of him.

"Uh… y-yeah." He stuttered still standing in front of the doorway blocking the new boy in front of him from entering. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hyuga Neji." He smiled at Naruto who wish he would die on the spot for acting so stupid. "Nice to meet you…?"

"Oh! Um I'm Naruto."

"Nice to meet you Naruto. Can I come into the classroom now?"

"Oh of course! Sorry…" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

When Neji walked into the classroom his pale eyes went to work scanning everything there was worth seeing. He looked once over the girls quickly dismissing all of them. None of the girls could match to the blond he met in the doorway. He was cute and the little marks on his cheeks made him look like a fox. Neji had to admit that it was very sexy. He was going to try and have him no matter what. Then his eyes were fixed on Sasuke.

The raven was looking at him at the same time frowning. Sasuke didn't like the fact that someone other than him had made Naruto blush. He was going to have to compete with Neji for Naruto and wanted the message clear.

"Oi usuratonkachi come take a seat before Iruka is pissed."

"Shut up you damn bastard." Neji raised an eyebrow at the kind of relationship they had. He thought Naruto belong to the raven but it seemed like he was mistaken. Luck would have it that where the blond sat, which was next to Sasuke, that there was another empty seat to his left. Walking over and putting his stuff down he turned to Naruto.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you? I know you the most right now and I don't really want to be kidnapped by those drooling girls over there. Just like Neji said the girls all around them were drooling over the fact that they had the two hottest guys in school in their first class of the day.

"Uh sure Neji…" Naruto blushed. "Let me introduce you to Sasuke" He motioned to the raven next to him. "Sasuke. Neji. Neji. Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto sighed. Looked like Sasuke didn't approve of Neji already, whereas Naruto thought they could become friends. Neji of course wanted more than that but what the fox-boy didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Everyone sat in class murmuring while waiting for their teacher to come. Naruto was mostly talking to Neji and elbowing Sasuke whenever the vampire's hands went too far up his thigh.

When Iruka finally came in, his face was flushed and his clothes looked a mess. His shirt was even inside-out.

"Sorry class…" He huffed "I was helping a sick scarecrow…" Most of the kids in class snickered at this. They all knew that he and Kakashi, another teacher in the school, had a kind of relationship. When it first started happening Iruka-sensei would give reasonable explanations and his clothes always looked fresh. But nowadays he never really bothered with either. But his reasons always involved a scarecrow. Neji looked confused but Naruto just promised him that he would tell him later.

"Hey Neji let me see your schedule" Neji handed him a yellow piece of paper." Naruto scanned the list only noticing they had three classes together. Well two but Naruto counted lunch as a class.

"We have English and Gym together… That the beginning and ending of everyday…"

"Looks like you'll be the first and last person I see" Neji smiled again at Naruto who tried to once again look over the schedule when Sasuke spoke up.

"Hey Neji"

"Hm?"

"You'll have to look at me too" Sasuke smirked at Neji while getting elbowed again for being too bold while touching Naruto. Just then the bell ran and the left for their next class.


	6. Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

I do not own Naruto. That's why this is Fanfiction.

The next couple of weeks Naruto felt as if he was stuck in a rut. He had everything practically on a timer. Ever since he had his nightmare Sasuke almost never left his side. Naruto would tease him about this calling him a lost puppy and always mad sure to laugh at Sasuke's many expressions. Every morning he would always be laying next to Sasuke all the while remembering specifically telling him to sleep on the floor or in the chair all the way on the other side of the room, and also every morning Sasuke would routinely try to rape Naruto, but luck always had it so Kiba was never that far off. Speaking of Kiba he was still asking Naruto about the fainting incident. He always stresses over thing more than needed or that is what Naruto thinks at least. Naruto was always ready for Sasuke's groping during first and last period, as well as all the time in-between, but it was increasingly decreasing. But of course Naruto didn't know why. All he did was just talk to Neji whenever he got the chance, and he invited Neji to their lunch spot everyday, and had more classes with Neji. How could that have something to do with it? But whenever Sasuke got the opportunity he would remind him who exactly it was that wanted him the most.

* * *

[_4 days ago in the Janitor's Supply Closet_]

"Sas-Sasuke...ah!" gasped a very flushed Naruto. His hair was sticking to the sides of his face with sweat. Being in such a cramped space and moving around so much was not very good for this blonde. Sasuke sucking on the nape of his neck wasn't exactly helping either. Naruto took a strong disliking to this because he was running out of excuses as to why there were always marks on his neck. No one ever thought they were hickeys though. They all thought he was being extremely clumsy and bumped into something like he usually did.

Sasuke held Naruto in the air while the blond had his legs wrapped around the vampire's hips. Although the closet almost hid all of their moans and such other noises, there was little space and this was the only way for the two to fit without being very uncomfortable. They were still at school of course even though most of the student body was in the lunchroom at said time. What they really had to worry about was the janitor, and a couple of people who were still roaming the halls. Sasuke was too busy rubbing their groins together, so that the both of them were snarling and biting their bottoms lips so they wouldn't blow their cover, to notice Naruto go stiff all of the sudden. And not where he was supposed to be.

"Sasuke ... I-I think we should stop..." Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's shoulder, since Sasuke was a little cooler than most humans about 90- 85 degrees he cooled the hot blonde off while he rested his head. Sasuke let him down and wrapped two arms around his kit pulling him closer if it was possible.

"Hn." This grunt usually meant he was either disappointed, mad, or in deep thought and not even listening. He had stopped and let Naruto down so he wasn't not listening. He didn't look disappointed so Naruto ruled out that option too.

"A-are you mad?" Naruto fidgeted with his fingers a little. He didn't want Sasuke mad right now. Not with his birthday in five days. Not so close to that day. 'Please let him not be mad...' Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair with one of his hands.

"Yes, but not at you." Sasuke then kissed Naruto on the forehead and took a peak to see if anyone was in the hallway.

"Then at who?" Naruto asked this question mostly to himself. Sasuke heard but decided to say nothing. He didn't want Naruto to know about that right now.

A couple of weeks ago Sasuke would've gotten this evil glint in his eye and try to rape Naruto just at the thought of him suggesting that they stop halfway through a session, but right now he didn't give it a second thought and he was already checking if the coast was clear. With Naruto's anniversary of coming to Konoha so close he needed someone near. Someone to take his mind off of it. Anyone it didn't matter... But if Sasuke didn't want to stay who needs him? Maybe Neji could help Naruto if need be...

[_End of Flashback_]

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

To tell you the truth I'm mostly mad at myself. There are some hostile feelings toward Neji but he's not important. I can't... act like everything is alright when they aren't. Naruto is becoming more distant with me. And the thought of my one and only mate getting close to someone else somewhat... completely bothers me. I mean vampires, even though I'm only half, only get one mate and when they do it's for life. Usually when a vampire has a human mate they bite them and transform them. My father never did because my mom said she wanted to die like she was supposed to, or at least that's what he wrote in the journals he left me. He respected her wishes, though right after she died he watched the sunrise for the first and last time of his life.

I've stayed with Naruto for weeks now never leaving his side except when it's to act like everything is ok, like nothing has changed, but even that is proving to be more and more of a challenge everyday. When I saw him lay in that infirmary bed and look out of the window, with a face of pure serenity I knew he was my mate. He had to be or else his blood wouldn't have tasted so good anyway. But ever since he woke up from his nightmare, which is all he'll tell me it was, I'm having second thoughts... Yeah I know that I only get one mate and I know that I'll most likely loose him forever, but what If I just left him alone... His dream was probably about me anyway. I mean I did scare the shit out of him when he woke up after fainting in that alley. I still chuckle when I think about it.

I just can't be the perverted, sexually frustrated vampire I am. Whenever I try to even talk to Naruto I hear his scream...when I look at him... When I touch him...that's why I'm eager to stop when he thinks we should. I always make sure I can sense Kiba nearby before I pretend to try and rape him. I don't want him suspecting anything. He can't know, he has his own problems to deal with. I even miss days of school. Not for what you think though. Mainly because since I've tasted who is meant to be my mate's blood anything else tastes bland and indigestible. If I feed when I just start to feel hungry I'll throw it right back up. I have to be on the line of starvation so my body won't reject it. Being close to Naruto like that isn't good. I'll jump him and I don't know what... To think I'd go through all of that for him... I care a lot about Naruto...

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke and Naruto were walking to their usual spot for lunch, under a huge cherry blossom tree in the middle of the school garden. Whenever Naruto didn't feel like eating they came here to either talk or just think to themselves. When they opened to door to their spot they saw Neji reading a book. He looked up when he heard the door open and waved when he saw Naruto. When he saw Sasuke he smirked. He and Sasuke had this agreement with each other. They both wanted the hyperactive boy for themselves and would do anything to get in the way of the other. Of course the bundle of joy didn't know about it, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Naruto was as hyper as ever bouncing over to Neji. The chocolate-haired boy sensed an easy win already. Sasuke was slowly walking behind him. Neji raised an eyebrow but asked nothing of it. He never understood Naruto or Sasuke and often thought he never would. Naruto sat down back against the trunk Neji on his right side. Sasuke sat down on Naruto's left trying to make sense of his thoughts. The hyper boy made small talk with Neji asking him what his book was about, nothing important. Sasuke saw that Naruto's hand laid limply next to his thigh. He reached out a little but thought better of it. A couple minutes later when Neji left because he needed to meet a teacher and he told them that he most likely won't be back before lunch was over; Sasuke reached out again but stopped.

'I can still hear it...-!' Sasuke's thoughts were disrupted by Naruto grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. Sasuke was shocked at first but gave Naruto's hand an affectionate squeeze. Sasuke turned his head to the side to avoid looking into Naruto's eyes. He took a side ways glance though and when deep onyx eyes met vibrant blue ones they both shared a small smile with each other while the cherry blossom petals around them stirred with the wind. All thoughts that both guys were thinking about suddenly vanished and they were themselves if only for a moment. Naruto thought that Sasuke was going to be there for as long as he wanted. And Sasuke for once in the last few weeks didn't hear that horrible scream echoing in his head. They moved closer and closer together until their lips met in a chaste kiss. When they pulled away they once again looked at each other studying to other's face. Sasuke moved in front of Naruto and stopped. Sasuke closed in again until their noses were touching.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke nuzzled Naruto and locked fingers with both of their right hands.

"A-are you f-feeding alright" Naruto still had a little trouble by the fact that Sasuke had to drink human blood even though he never bit him since the night they met. Sasuke had been paler than usual and that's what made Naruto ask. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction he didn't think there were any visual problems with him. He knew that was the only way that his kit would ever ask him that. Naruto played with their hands while he waited for an answer. He was squeezing Sasuke's hand every now and again. Sasuke didn't know that Naruto would notice that he hadn't been feeding that good.

'How did he notice?' Sasuke needed to come up with an excuse... something to distract him.

"Don't worry about me the only thing you need to worry about is that ass of yours." He added a smirk for more of an effect.

"Why?" If Sasuke was back to normal even if for a second he already knew the answer.

"I might just steal it from you" Sasuke connected their lips again. When he pulled away Naruto pulled his hands free and crossed his arms.

"You'll never get it without a fight" The raven sensing a challenge pushed Naruto to the ground and straddled him.

"Is that so?" He was practically purring. "That can be arranged you know" Sasuke leaned in for another kiss. Naruto turned his head away so that the vampire missed and kissed a scared cheek.

"Just tell me the truth Sasuke" Said rave froze. How didn't that stop him? Sasuke got off of Naruto and leaned back against the tree's trunk. Naruto propped himself on his elbows and waited for an answer.

"Well if you must know... I haven't really been feeding right..."

"How come?" Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to tell Naruto. At the least his kit would feel guilty and beat himself about it.

"Ok... ever sine I've tasted you blood" Naruto visibly flinched. "Anyone else's tastes bland and disgusting." Naruto looked confused and he was a little lost. How could blood to a vampire be bland or even disgusting?

"Is there a-anything I can... do?" Sasuke shook his head a little.

"Unless you willing to-"

"I'll do it"

"What?"

"I'll do it" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pulled him around the tree to the side away from the school building's windows. "You can..." He tilted his head to the side so that his neck was exposed to the somewhat hungry vampire before him. 'Why did I say it so sudden like that...-' His thoughts were interrupted by a chuckle from Sasuke. "What's so funny?"

"I prefer it this way" In a flash Sasuke had Naruto's hands pinned over his head."

"Is it me or isn't this how we started about four days ago..." Naruto then winked at Sasuke who returned the gesture with a smirk.

"Shut up Naruto" Sasuke lowered his head and captured soft pink lips once again in a kiss. When his fangs grazed Naruto's bottom lip they both shuddered. He soon bit down and the warm liquid filled his mouth. If it were a drug he would be instantly addicted. He couldn't describe how it tasted. All he knew is that he would do anything to get it. This taste that left him felling almost completely senseless. He couldn't see, hear, feel, or smell. The only thing he could do was barely hang onto his sanity.

Naruto wasn't exactly feeling the same thing. He hissed when a fang broke the skin and he was starting to feel a little light-headed. He did notice that Sasuke was getting back to his normal paleness, but he was starting to loose color himself." It was when everything he saw stated to get yellow when he tried to push Sasuke off of him. He was frightened to find out that the raven wouldn't budge.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Sasuke's head snapped up to look at a barely standing Naruto.

"Naruto..." No response. "Naruto!" Naruto lifted his head and gave a weak smile.

"Next time slow down will ya... I think you took too much... Just look at you it's leaking out of the sides of your mouth" Just like Naruto said Sasuke had marks on the sides of his mouth they collected under his chin and there were little droplets of blood falling onto his tight, black and sleeveless shirt.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Just then the last bell signaling that it was time to go home rang. "Whoa...we've been out here that long... Neji was probably wondering where we were last period..."

"Uh... please don't bring him up..." Sasuke really disliked Neji. He saw the way Neji flirted but of course Naruto was oblivious to it all.

"We have to do something about your jealousy Sasuke" Naruto pushed off from the tree and tried to walk. He stumbled two steps later and Sasuke slung him over his back.

"Hey put me down!"

"No."

"..." And then they were off. Totally unaware of the six eyes that watched them walk down the sidewalk to Naruto's house. They were talking to each other on the way. About which of their teachers actually cared that they were missing. They figured that Kakashi was late to class entirely and that Tsunade was too drunk to notice. When Sasuke slowly walked them into Naruto's neighborhood Naruto felt as if he could walk again.

"Hey Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"You can put me down now... we wouldn't want anyone to see us like this... especially Kiba."

"Hn" He put Naruto down and stabilized him. When they reached the apartment building they both walked up the stairs and when they got to his door Naruto paused, keys in midair.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm... Do you think that Kiba is home yet?"

"Just hold on a second" Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to sense Kiba's presence. It was there alright. He cursed when he felt it. But all but kicked to door down when he felt Neji's presence. "Yeah he's in there alright... along with that damn Neji" Sasuke's words were dripping with venom. It actually made Naruto shrink back a bit.

"Well then... heh heh... we don't have to go in now... we can go to the park or something." His words fell upon deaf ears as Sasuke glared at the door before them. "Um... how did you do that?"

"Huh?" Sasuke directed his glare at Naruto for a second.

"You know... knew that Kiba was in there... with Neji?"

"Oh... um it's a vampire thing"

"Ok... so anyway let's go!" Naruto pulled Sasuke all the way to the park. When they got there they went straight to the swings. Sasuke pushed Naruto for what seemed like hours. At one moment during their date Sasuke was leaning up under a tree against the trunk and had his eyes closed. He had left to get some shade since Naruto went to the bathroom. Naruto saw this and tried to sneak up on him. Sasuke knew what he was planning and was going to scare him the only way Sasuke could.

"Stop right there Naruto!" Naruto jumped a mile high when he heard, once again, that creepy voice in his head.

"So it was you!" Naruto pointed a well deserved finger at Sasuke. "You were the voice inside my head!" Sasuke only shrugged.

"Guilty as charged."

"You suck you know that..."

"Is that an offer?"

"And you're perverted"

"Who in this day and age isn't on some level?"

"Do you have a comeback line for everything?"

"Maybe."

"You do know that the only reason you're able to touch me right now is because of that voice right?"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. If you hadn't have told me to come in my head I never would have... I could probably be in someone's like Neji's arms right now."

"Uh... just the thought gets me sick."

"Ha."

"But then all I have to do is steal you from him."

"Oh really how would you do that?"

"I'll just put my voice in your head." He smirked and pinned Naruto against the tree. "Or just show you what I can do with my mouth..."

"You know suddenly I regret ever telling you..."

"You know you don't"

"Heh... you could be right."

Sasuke moved in for the kiss to prove his skills to Naruto when suddenly fingers were stretching his mouth every which way. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance and his hands that were once on either side of Naruto's face dropped to his sides and balled into fists. Another perfect moment between the two was now ruined and Sasuke didn't like it one bit.

"Nawuto..."

"Hm?"

"Wat awe you dowin?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" Naruto blushed a little. "It's just that I didn't see your fangs and I was just wondering why, and so I lost focus and kind of forgot what we were doing..."

"That is no excuse for sticking your fingers into my mouth like that." Sasuke suddenly turned deadly snow white. "Did you even wash your hands when you came out of the bathroom?!"

"Maybe..."

"What do you mean MAYBE?!"

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't... you'll never know."

"Naruto if I were you I would run right about now" Sasuke flashed him a fake smile.

"Yeah I should shouldn't I..." He flashed his own fake smile. "But then I wouldn't be able to do this" He closed the distance between their faces and kissed Sasuke. A little while before that Sasuke was going to ask what Naruto was going to do. This being what he was going to do he was about to form his question and opened his mouth to speak. He was silenced and taken in by Naruto's sudden action. Naruto took this opportunity and slipped his tongue into the raven's mouth and play with said vampire's wet muscle. When Sasuke started to react Naruto pulled away and ran way out of reach.

"Naruto get back here!" Sasuke was trying to be mad. "You can't take charge like that and then run!"

"You said I should... It's your fault not mine!"

"Oh we'll see about that... no matter how far you run I'll catch you!"

"Not when I say you can't use your vampire advantages you won't." Naruto was beaming. He had already seen first hand how fast Sasuke was and knew he wouldn't be able to get away unless he was given a handicap.

"Oh well... you better get started then Naruto!" Naruto turned on his heels and started running off into the other direction Sasuke finally giving chase. Anyone who passed by must've thought that something was wrong with the boys for running around in a playground like that. But they did care. Naruto and Sasuke were having the time of their lives.

When they were tired they laid on a hill and watched the sunset. As they laid there and no one said a word. They were just enjoying one another's company. Sasuke looked over to his right to watch Naruto. There was a slight breeze that played with his hair. As he looked over to the horizon the setting sun the light reflected off of his blue eyes making them sparkle. It further convinced Sasuke of his kit's beauty. They watched the horizon and each other for another hour.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah..." Naruto yawned after running around with Sasuke he was bush tired.

"What do you think of Ne... me?" Sasuke changed his question at the last minute. Everything was right between them and he didn't want to ruin the moment with his jealousy. Naruto looked over and smiled at Sasuke. The sun had finally set and the stars and the moon, which was full, filled the night sky.

"Well at first you kind of scared the hell out of me..." Naruto paused to let the words sink in before continuing. "I mean I wake up and you're practically trying to choke me with your tongue"

"I did do that didn't I? But I still do it now and I don't see you complaining."

"Do you want me to finish or what" This made Sasuke quiet. "Alright then... But now you are one of the most important people in my life... the few people that there are... you may be number one." The blond waited for an answer from Sasuke and got none. He sat in silence for at least fifteen minutes and nothing. Naruto closed his eyes and let sleep take him after that. He trusted Sasuke and all now so he could rest his eyes for a couple minutes. When Sasuke heard light snoring he sighed. He was going to confess his feelings toward Naruto but seeing the drool slowly ooze out of the other's mouth sort of killed to mood. He picked him up bridal style and decided to take him to his house because it was right down the street. How did Sasuke feel for Naruto? He asked himself the same question over and over again in his head while he walked. He was going to wing it and give a vague description but looking at the sleeping blond in his arms he knew that he deserved more than that.

When he got to his door he opened it and walked inside. He lived in the Uchiha mansion by himself for years now and was not phased one bit when he stepped into the cold house. He trudged up the stairs. Their creaking being to only noise beside Naruto's snoring. He reached his room and opened the door. He walked into the dark blue room and placed his blond on the black silk sheets on the bed. All of the furniture in his room was black. Not at all like the orange that you could find in Naruto's room. Sasuke preferred dark colors and how can you get darker than black. He stripped his clothes so that he was only in his boxers and crawled into bed with Naruto. He finally closed his eyes and rested undisturbed by his thoughts for the first time in almost a month.

* * *

"Hi!"

'This little boy seems way to happy to be in a place like this' Is the only thought that came to mind as a now eleven year old Naruto looked up from the ground to a smiling boy about 1 year younger than him. This boy had shoulder-length chocolate brown hair that sort of covered his eyes for some weird reason or another. After studying the boy he just looked back toward the ground which was what he was doing before so rudely interrupted.

"Hi I'm ------" Naruto looked up to the boy again and his hair was out of his eyes. The hair revealed bandages covering his eyes.

"..." Naruto hadn't spoken to anyone in three years. How could this person not know that? All of the other kids gave up trying to include Naruto a couple weeks after he had been admitted into the orphanage. A lot of those same kids thought that he was crazy. He ignored all of them though and just stayed to himself most of the time. He barely ate and never left his rooms unless he had to go to the bathroom, bathe, or one of the attendants forced him to come out.

"I thought you wouldn't talk... All of the other kids told me so... but I still wanted to come over." The small boy smiled. His smile made Naruto's heart throb. This boy was here in this awful place and yet he was able to smile. It made Naruto sick to his stomach. How could this boy find happiness here when he couldn't.

"How can you be happy?" Naruto's voice was low and raspy from years of being unused.

"Ah! You spoke! But what did you say?" The little boy was happy because he had proved the other kids wrong. They said that he couldn't make to blond talk because they couldn't but he was determined. Ever since the doctors took him away from his abusive parents after his mother stabbed him in both eyes he was told he most likely never see again. He was told that he couldn't do anything. He couldn't play sports, he could read unless he learned braille, he couldn't and wouldn't be watching television. Yet he was actually happy with his friends here. They cheer him on they tell him that his eyesight will return. That he could do anything that he wanted to.

"How were you able to find some happiness?"

"What?" The smile on the smaller boys face faded. He didn't understand wasn't this other boy here happy? He wasn't able to see his face so he couldn't know whether he was happy or sad unless he either laughed or cried.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SMILING?!" ------ froze in place. He couldn't understand why this boy was yelling.

"Wh-why are you yelling?"

"Oh and I guess it's hard for you to understand because you can't see!"

"So- So what if I can't see now? I'll be able to later just you wait."

"I'd like to see that... you know very well that the doctors said you wouldn't be able to see."

"How do you know-?"

"It's doesn't take rocket science... I heard some of the people in charge here and they said your own mother stabbed you in both of your eyes" ------ let his head droop. He didn't want anyone to know that but now all of his friends did. He wanted this nightmare to be over. He wished that he never came to talk to this boy. If anyone acted this way purposely they deserved to be alone for the rest of their days. "Now you can't see and you never will... what happens when you turn sixteen and have to leave this place? What happens then...? You can't work you can't live on your own... you can't do anything! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID HANDICAP!!!"

"Naruto stop it! You finally start to talk but your saying such nasty things." One of the attendants rushed over to the little spat while some others were scurrying the other children away to their rooms. Naruto scowled he didn't want to get into too much trouble. He would get chores, no dinner and to top it all off a beating.

"Whatever ------ shouldn't be so happy We're all here because no one loves us... no one cares enough to make us happy that's why we're here! No one cares!" SLAP!

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room. Naruto stood shocked that the blind boy actually hit him.

"You don't know anything... I hope you die!" ------ ran off into the orphanage leaving a very stunned Naruto behind him.

* * *

Naruto jumped up in bed. He looked around this familiar yet unfamiliar room and remembered that it was Sasuke's. He looked over to see that Sasuke was laying next to him. At least he didn't wrap anything around Naruto. Or else he would've had a rude awakening. The kit reached forward and stroked a cold cheek. He tried to recall his dream, when he did his mood took a nose dive. It went from strange and grateful to depressed and upset. He clutched at his head that was beginning to throb.

"God I said such horrible things to him" Naruto looked out of the window. "Funny thing is that his name was blocked out... and I can't remember it."

"Said what to whom?" Sasuke had turned over and was looking at Naruto in the darkness of the room. He had better vision so he could see Naruto clearly.

"Oh nothing just an old wound... hey is my head supposed to hurt like this?"

"Oh does it really I'll get you something... wait right here." Sasuke was out of the bed and already out of the door when Naruto tried to tell him it wasn't necessary.

'Oh well let him pamper me... god knows I need it...' He turned on a lamp and walked around the room he was looking and everything and anything. He had to do something to get his mind off of the dream he had. When Sasuke came back he opened the door slowly and sneaked inside. He set the Advil and water on the nightstand and hugged Naruto from behind.

"Ah..." He felt Sasuke chuckle and kiss a path from the blonde's shoulder to his neck.

"I feel a lot better since my hunger has been satisfied... thank you Naruto."

"No problem just don't make a habit of it alright... I'll only donate blood every once in a while and on special occasions."

"Like Saturday?"

"What's Saturday?"

"My birthday..."

"Vampires have birthdays?"

"Yeah..."

"So then how old will you be then?"

"Seventeen."

"Huh...wait a sec... seventeen!?" Naruto was shocked he never knew there could be a young vampire... well he has never seen a young vampire. Not even on the movies that Kiba loves to watch. "Shouldn't you be like 300 years old by now or something?"

"I will have been born seventeen years ago on Saturday. Why do you think I'm 300?"

"Because most vampires you see on TV are old like that... and you also act like it."

"I what?"

"Oh you heard me you old pile of dust!" Naruto broke free of Sasuke's embrace. "Catch me if you can" And with that he bolted from the room with a very angry Sasuke on his tail. They both left a pair of bright yellow eyes staring after them in the window.

"Oh so it seems you remember me now Naruto... just wait until you remember everything that has happened between us"


	7. Say What?

Sasuke chased and captured Naruto all around the estate. The blond always got a hard smack to head when Sasuke caught up too. After another round Naruto had almost the whole house memorized. Those smacks sort of helped him out. They still hurt though.

"You know you didn't have to hit me that hard!"

"I owe you from the park remember?"

"No."

"You know what..." Sasuke took a deep breath before raising his hand above his head.

"Ouch!" Naruto grabbed his head as tears formed on he sides of his eyes.

"You deserve it..."

"But it hurts and I never did take that Advil before and you're already banging on my head. What do you need Advil for anyway?"

"Hn." Sasuke was walking out of the room they were in and walked back to his room. A very childish Naruto on his heels.

"Now you're not even listening..." Naruto put on a full blown pout. It was the biggest one he had ever pulled off, but Sasuke didn't even look concerned. He didn't even take a second glance. "Hey Sasuke? Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Do you have to know?" Sasuke's face looked like he was very pissed at Naruto. But the innocent boy did nothing wrong.

"No not really..." He averted his gaze from the heated one of the Uchiha's. He looked own to the ground and wished he was invisible. What happened to the Sasuke that was just chasing him around a playground a couple of hours ago? Where was one of the important people in his life right now? Where ever that person was they weren't here getting ready right in front of him. Sasuke pulled on a random pair of pants and a deep red shirt. He grabbed his house keys from his nightstand and walked passed Naruto, down the stairs and to the front door. Naruto followed him down the stairs but stayed at the bottom of them. Sasuke turned around sharply.

"Don't go anywhere stay here." With that he left slamming the door in his wake, a helpless Naruto stood stunned.

"Was it my complaining?" Naruto spoke allowed. "Did I do something wrong?" His words and emotions ran freely. "Well if he is going to leave me like that then I'll just have to go home." He ran upstairs, left a quick note and ran right out of the door not worrying if he locked to door or not.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Yeah I know way too harsh but I have my own reasons. Well one he might have been getting on my nerves, but more importantly I picked up on someone too close to the house. Absolutely NO ONE comes here anymore. I think even the mailman is afraid to deliver anything. It might have been one of my many fan club girls but I'm not sure. Something seemed very familiar, but different at the same time. They could've been here a while ago too. I can pick up lingering presences as well. I left for one more reason. I have no type of food whatsoever in my refrigerator or cabinets, not even in my pantry. I have no need for that. They're just props. But Naruto being human needs it so I'm off to buy some for him. What was his favorite food again? Ramen was it? I'll make sure to buy allot. My way of apologizing. Hopefully he isn't too mad...

Naruto's P.O.V

I pray to the almighty god that prick doesn't think I'm not mad at him. Of course I am. I'm furious. Just getting upset like that. He had on this face too... like he smelt something foul or whatever... I don't know... Now I have nothing to do. I could go home but then I'll have to put up with Kiba and I'm not nearly calmed down enough to come up with an excuse. I mean I did kind of skip school today hanging out with Sasuke. And since he was absent too then there will be no let up on question after question after question. Maybe I can find Neji somewhere or something. He never seems too busy for me... Speak of the devil.

Normal P.O.V

"Hey Neji what's up?" He tried to compose his face the best he could but he giggled a bit.

"I swear if you laugh I'll disown you and start hanging out with that Sakura girl..." Neji glared, he really didn't like Naruto right now.

"But...you're in...An apron...and working in a flower shop...kind of hard to do don't you think"

"Naruto I'm warning you." Neji put his hands on his hips and stared Naruto down. It was too much for this boy, so he soon collapsed to the ground in a fit of laughter. It was when he started rolling on the ground and customers started looking his way that Neji tried to get this annoying idiot to leave.

"Naruto get out please..."

"Huh why?

"You're laughing at me and I don't know if I can restrain myself to hit you anymore than I already am."

"No!" Naruto got up and hid behind a rack of potted flowers. "Don't hit me."

"Naruto... get from behind there before you break something." Neji grabbed Naruto harshly on the arm rocking the blond forward into the rack that was in front of them. CRASH would be an understatement of the sound that now erupted and bounced off the walls of the tiny shop. People from the outside were crowding to the windows to see what happened. Neji stood still his grip not anymore on Naruto. He bowed his head and paled to Sasuke's shade. He knew he was getting into trouble. Naruto in the middle of the wreckage moaned. He turned over from lying on the grounded rack and onto the floor. He rolled a little more piercing his calf with a piece of shattered glass. He didn't notice and stood up. When he tried to he quickly fell on his knee. Neji had disappeared and yelling could be heard.

'Ah... getting yelled at by his manager huh?' They crowd was thinning since they couldn't see any more action. He got up putting all his weight on one leg and limped out of the door.

'I really screwed up...'

"'You can say that again kit...'" Naruto sighed. Not only did he get Neji in a truckload of trouble he had Kyuu on his case too.

'Look I didn't really need this right now you know?'

"'Yeah I know, but I could really care less... I mean you could've had him and Sasuke... you are the dumbest person in the world.'"

'Look... don't rub it in ok... Anyway I'm going to find someplace to rest up a while. Why don't you take the hint and disappear for a couple hours... or days if you'd like, the longer the better for me.'

'"Ungrateful little brat, but whatever you'll soon learn to appreciate me and my talents.'" A little ways down the street he saw the very park he and Sasuke were in not too long ago. He sat down on a bench under a tree and took a little nap.

Scene Change

"Naruto!" Sasuke opened the door with two boxes blocking his view. Non-surprisingly he'd bought too much and Naruto better be damn happy about it too. "I bought all the ramen you can eat I'll even help you carry it home... If I feel like it... Maybe you could persuade me...?" He was answered with silence. "Naruto?" Still nothing "Naruto!" His footsteps echoed in the house as he walked around looking for the absent blond." If you don't come out here right now I'm going to eat all of this by myself!" Thirty-five minutes later he'd search all over the house and no Naruto to be found. He checked his room again saw that there was a note on the nightstand.

"Sasuke,

I'm going home don't bother to come and look for me.

-Naruto "

Sasuke crumbled the paper and threw it at the nearest wall he picked up one of the boxes of ramen and headed off to Naruto's apartment.

Scene Change

When Naruto woke up it was late in the evening and almost no one was walking the streets anymore. He got up and started limping home.

'Man... I need someone to talk to... maybe Kyuu again?' He pondered the thought and finally decided he would. It's not like that was anyone else and he was very convenient at times. 'Hey Kyuu? How ya been?'

"'Oh... now you want to let me out. Between you and your mood swings I'd rather be in the cage.'

'My mood swings aren't that bad...'

"'You're worse than a woman on menopause..."'

'Well Sasuke's are even worse than mine'

"'What happened?'

'Well one minute he's chasing me around that house laughing and pounding-'

"'Pounding?!' Kyuubi was shocked he didn't think Naruto was that easy."' Go ahead kit. You've turned from a scarred boy to man of the world in less than a year. Banzai!!"'

'You're getting really close to the cage again...'

"'Please like your threats will work on me... I already told you I like the cage better than you."'

'I love you too Kyuu.'

"'Arrogant bastard..."'

'Anyway he was pounding me on the head with his fist mind you...'

"' Damn... still on first base kit?"'

"'Ok alright I get it yet another scar... I swear you humans are too emotional for your own good..."'

'Yeah ok leave it alone already.'

"'Whatever just get your leg healed up... I'm going to sleep."'

'Is that all you ever do? Sleep? And what about my leg?'

"'Check it out for yourself and there is someone at your door..."' Naruto looked down his hallway and saw that there was indeed someone at his door. How he ended up home without looking across streets he didn't know either. Though he was sure Kyuubi had something to do with it. He looked closer and saw that it was Neji. He contemplated if he should run and come back later but Neji already turned around and was walking toward him.

"Hey you left so fast I wasn't able to give you the good news."

"What good news?"

"You're my new co-worker."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah... have you ever known me to play around?"

"You do have your moments..."

"Oh shut up..."

"Make me Neji." Naruto could barely blink before he was pushed up against the wall and Neji's lips were on his. His eyes bugged out of his head?

"'Go kit. Banzai! Banzai! Two guys wow what else have I missed'"

'Not really helping right now...' There was the sound of something dropping and things spilling out of it. Naruto pushed Neji away to see no one other than Sasuke, mouth agape and in mid-step. He had been carrying a box of ramen for Naruto, which was now on the floor.

"Oh Sas-" Naruto stopped himself. There was nothing to say. No words could explain the situation. Neji and Naruto just kissed. Point blank.

"Oh sorry about that...I hope I didn't interrupt anything... I just bought you a little something." Sasuke tried to keep his composure. Nothing worse than a vampire showing any type of emotion. Neji sighed looked at Naruto and walked away, past Sasuke and down the stairs.

"See you Monday at work Naruto."

"Sasuke I-"

"Oh sorry looks like I dropped your gift..." Sasuke quickly stooped down and picked up the ramen cups. After picking them up and putting them back into the box he walked over to the blonde's door. "Well aren't you going to open the door?" Naruto couldn't even look at him. He walked over to the door opened and Sasuke went inside. Without even the slightest glance anywhere he set the box down on the couch and walked right back out.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" No answer was given beside the quiet thuds of the raven's steps. Naruto ran to the door but paused with his hand on the knob. What could he possibly do now? What could he possibly say to make the situation any better? Nothing. That was the answer to any question that rose to the surface of his mind. He walked into the bathroom and started to fix his leg but not before finding a small bottle and filling it with his own blood. He tied it with a black ribbon that he found in his room. He put it in the fridge to chill, wrapped his leg in bandages and went to sleep praying that he wouldn't have any bad dreams.

* * *

A now fourteen year old was in a deep make-out session with his brunette-headed friend. They were on Naruto's cot while everyone else was outside celebrating one of the other orphan's birthday. They broke apart gasping for air.

"I never want this to end." Naruto caressed the other's cheek. The blind boy searched for the hand on his cheek and pressed it to his chest.

"You feel that? Your the only one who can and who ever will be able to make my heart beat this fast." They shared a couple more kisses and then pressed their foreheads together in a cavity educing moment.

"You're the only reason I was able to find happiness in this hellhole."

"You're why I'm able to hold on day to day." Not being able to see was a pain for ------ he hated not being able to see Naruto's face. He reached out and traced the face before him with his fingers. He felt the scars on the blonde's cheeks. He felt Naruto's nose, closed eyes, his mouth, even ran a hand through his hair. Oh how he wished he could see Naruto.

"Don't worry you'll get your eyesight back and when you do I'll be the first person you see."

"You promise?"

"Promise." The two shared another kiss before they heard some of the attendants calling for them from the backyard.

"You think we should get back?"

"Nah. I think they can wait a couple more minutes... or hours." With that Naruto tackled ------ back onto the bed followed by more kissing.

Two months later

"No you can't go!" ------ grabbed onto the bag that Naruto was holding to stop him from walking away.

"No... ------ I have to go."

"No stay here with me... you can't leave." Naruto's tears were falling to the ground in puddles by now. "You said you'd be the first person I'd see when they take off my bandages." Naruto tried to keep walking. "You promised me!"

"I know! I know!" He turned around and put both hands on either side of ------'s face. "But someone's adopting me. I can't just not go. I have no say in it."

"Then let's run away. Far away!"

"------, now you know I can't support myself if I were to run away, how am I going to support the both of us?"

"We'll find away. What if this person is like the last woman who tried to adopt you? She raped you and left you in an ally. You were only able to come here again because one of the other kids found you laying a little ways from here because that is as far as you made it."

"Yeah and you've never left my side since." ------ hugged Naruto. How could anyone experience the love of their life, the only person who can accept you for all that you are leave and not take you with them. "Take me with you."

"I can't it'd be better if you just let me go." Naruto shook the bag and walked to the door before he walked out he made a quiet promise to make up for the one he'd just broken." I swear when I'm stable enough to support us I'm going to come and find you just wait for me." With that he walked out the door into his new life with a heavy heart.

* * *

Again for the, what seemed like the hundredth time in a row Naruto awoke with a start. He looked over to his clock and it was 3:43 in the morning. He groaned as he crashed backwards back onto the bed. That by far was the weirdest dream of them all. He was sure that the boy was the same from his dream the night before but how did they become such good friends. What shocked him the most was the fact that he had been raped and what he said at the end as he was walking out of the door.

'I promised that I would find him again... but how am I going to do that now?"

He turned over to the left of him expecting to see Sasuke because seeing him sleep was the only thing that calmed him down. All he saw was his own bed. He looked around the room and there was no Sasuke.

"Oh... yeah that's right the kiss with Neji threw us off..." Naruto pulled his knees up to his chin and laid his head in-between them. "I wish he were here... he's the only one that can keep my mind off these dreams" Naruto silently cried until he again fell asleep.

When he woke up again Kiba was banging on the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are going to tell me where you were all of yesterday! Skipping school, coming home while I was sleeping so that I wouldn't get you!" Naruto groaned. He forgot about Kiba, now he was going to be extra annoying and that was not what he needed right now.

"Uh! Go away! I feel sick and can't come to school today."

"Oh yes you are even if I have to drag you myself."

"You don't understand! I can't go in today!"

"Oh yeah why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then I don't believe you!"

"I'll be late to first period... I feel sick"

"... Ok... but you better be there for gym Tsunade wasn't that drunk to not notice you and Sasuke gone..."

Sasuke's P.O.V

When I saw Naruto and Neji I couldn't believe my eyes. And to make matters worse Naruto didn't push him away. Just stood there. If I'd stayed there and didn't drop all of that ramen then what would've happened? What could've happened? Pains me to think about it. And then I avoided all conversation stayed as long as I needed and left quickly. I heard him call me. I heard him scream my name. I just couldn't turn around. I mean my love was just kissing on the guy that I hate the most right now. He talks to Neji 24/7 he's around Neji 24/7 and the one time I want to feel on him he elbows me in my ribs. One time he did that and I swear that I grunted so loud you would think I was having sex with someone. Preferably him, but no time for my lust towards him. I don't think that I can seriously kiss him after kissing that beast Neji... I really hate that guy more than ever now. But you know...being up there I did notice the faint smell of Naruto's blood I wonder what was up... Maybe I need sometime to clear my head... like all of tomorrow. I might talk to him in gym.

Last period of the day: Gym

The bell had rung signaling that the last class of the day was starting. Naruto stopped off at the nurse to get a slip to excuse him from Gym.

"Oh my gosh Naruto?!" The nurse, Shizune, was surprised that Naruto was here.

"Um... hey nurse Shizune I'm here to get a pass to excuse me from gym."

"Oh what for?"

"I hurt my leg yesterday." He pulled up his pant leg to show her the bandage.

"Oh Naruto! Are you alright? Does it hurt? Do you need pain killers?"

"No... no. I'm ok thanks I just need that pass."

"Oh of course no problem here you go"

"Thanks. See ya Nurse Shizune."

"Hopefully not so soon. Bye Naruto." Naruto was relieved he'd made it out of their not in a full body cast. Shizune always took extra care of her patients. So much so that almost no one goes there.

When Naruto got to the gym almost everyone was out of the locker rooms already. He walked in and of course the only people in there were Neji and Sasuke. He quickly cursed, once again told life that he hated it and begged god to smite him where he stood as he limped over to his gym locker. He changed as fast as he could and left without looking at either boy. When he half-limped half- walked to Tsunade he wished he skipped school all together.

"Ah! Glad you and Sasuke didn't miss my class again." Tsunade, their teacher, was drunk as usual but seemed to remember the day before last perfectly. "Hope you two didn't do anything indecent eh?"

"No and I won't be taking gym today."

"What's that?"

"I have a note from Shizune, the nurse."

"Oh really let me see that..." She looked at the pass and raised an eyebrow. She instantly sobered.

"Oh ok... you'll only be missing track and field today so nothing to worry about. We'll be going outside to the track do you think that you can make it out there?" Naruto pondered this a moment. His leg hurt just walking from the locker room..." Or you can have Sasuke carry you...He is your best friend after all." Tsunade located Sasuke and waved him over.

"No!" Everyone was looking at Naruto since he'd scream really loud. "Um... no that's ok I'll just stay here and lay on the bleachers or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok. Forget it then Sasuke."

"Hn."

"I swear that boy needs some new words in his vocabulary." Everyone left and walked out to the track leaving Naruto all to himself.

'That was way close'

"' You can say that again kit...you were so close to being manhandled... why didn't you say yes?!"'

'If you didn't notice things are a little messed up right now between us.'

"' I wouldn't think so by the way he is watching you from that door that leads outside"'

'What are you talking about?' Naruto picked his head up from the cold steel bleachers he was lying on. 'Oh.'

"'I'll leave you two alone."'

''Hey''

'Hey yourself'

''You uh... got time to talk?''

'Think about this Sasuke where am I going?... I can barely walk as it is.'

'' Then why didn't you let me carry you? That way you'd get to see me run out on the track...''

'You know that right now your sense of humor or whatever you want to call it isn't helping right now...'

''Oh yeah?''

'So...'

''So...''

'What do you want?' Naruto was very not in the mood to talk. All he could think about was the dream he had last night. It haunted him that he really was gay, or at least curious. But with the same kid who wished he'd die. That was something no one could ever shake. Another that worried him was why all these things were coming back now. He was sure that he's never ever heard from anybody that he was once in an orphanage but the dream where it looks like his parents abandoned him was so real. So fresh that it couldn't have been just a dream. Only a very traumatic memory. I mean to be able to forget about something like that... and he still didn't remember the person's name. It was like something didn't want him to remember, there it was on the tip of his tongue and he couldn't force the name out.

''Nothing you would give up...''

'Ugh... spare me the details.'

'' Whose name are you trying to remember?''

'None of your business... knew them a long time ago.'

''Naruto?''

'Huh?'

''How come you're so calm with us talking in your head right now''

'Oh, I expect these things from you now. Just like I expect there to be some limitation due to you being only 'half' vampire.' Naruto grew tired of this conversation very quickly. He let his head fall back onto the bleacher and the clang of his head and the metal sounded throughout the whole gym.

''Well, naturally... sorry I couldn't be full... but then you couldn't see me during the day.''

'Right now I'm not sure I want to see you at all'

'I told you to stop calling me that!'

''But it fits you so well.''

'Could you please like, leave?'

''Don't you want to hear the limitation?''

'Knock yourself out...'

''Only works when I'm really focused.'' Naruto's ears perked up at this. It was his chance to get Sasuke out of his hair and out that door to run laps or do the high jump.

'Sasuke come here.'

''No.'' Sasuke knew when Naruto was up to something and this time he could smell foul. ''You are so up to something Naru-koi.''

'But Sasu...' Naruto was trying the cute approach. When he was being innocent and seductive he could and would get anything he wanted from our horny raven. This was a skill quickly and thankfully learned.

"You're the spawn of Satan you know that?" Sasuke let out a defeated sigh. Whenever Naruto was like this he wanted something really bad so the best thing to do would be to humor him. But usually what he wanted was usually ramen or for him to sleep over.

'Yes now hurry up and get over here, you won't regret it.' Sasuke slowly walked across the gymnasium. The only noise in the air were his sneakers squeaking as he dragged them. Naruto sat up and swung his legs so that they dangled in front of him. He kicked them back in forth waiting for Sasuke to come. When the vampire finally did make it over to the metallic stands it was time for Naruto to put his plans into action.

'Catch me.' Was the only warning he gave Sasuke before simply launching himself off of the bleachers and onto Sasuke. Our raven instinctively caught him. As expected. But the blonde's weight threw Sasuke off of his balance and they both tumbled to the hard and sturdy gymnasium floor much to Sasuke's surprise. Naruto immediately sat on Sasuke so he couldn't break through his hold without some effort. He held to pale hands over bluish-blackish hair with one of his own and used the other to caress a soft cheek.

'Can you focus now?'

''You tell me.'' Naruto inwardly cursed, this was supposed to work. But it wasn't much of a problem all he had to do was work harder for what he wanted.

"I know that you can break through my hold with very little effort but humor me with this huh?"

"But you're up to something..."

"So?" Sasuke thought on the matter at hand. He could always give into what Naruto wanted and have him take charge for a change. But he also wanted to ravish his kit. Then again he could have both...

"Hurry up I don't plan on bottoming the whole time." Naruto slowly moved their faces closer but stopped a few inches in front of Sasuke's. The pair breathed through their mouths waiting to make their move. Sasuke ended up doing the honors of connecting their faces. In that sloppy kiss was nothing but teeth ,lips, and tongues. Moans ,groans and grunts were the only things coherent enough to hear. Naruto let go of Sasuke's hands and they, with no hesitation whatsoever, found their way under Naruto's clothes.

Naruto broke their kiss and used one of his hands to reach back to his lag where the blood from his cut was starting to seep through the old bandage. He rubbed it against the cloth until he had a fair amount on his finger. He brought the digit back up and put it into Sasuke's line of vision. The raven took a long whiff and licked his lips.

"What ever happened to... special occasions?" Sasuke had to really struggle to form his sentences correctly. Just thinking about the buzz he got from the last time Naruto was a willing donator got his mind foggy.

"I haven't kissed you in about 12 hours I think this is a special enough occasion." Naruto looked at his finger then back at Sasuke. "You want it?"

"Yes." Sasuke took a snap at said finger but Naruto pulled back in time. Looked like Sasuke other special abilities, in this case speed, were shot too when he was like this.

"Nope first tell me you'll give me a little alone time so that I can think."

"But..." Naruto waved his finger back and forth into Sasuke's face. Two eyes followed that finger hungrily. "Ok but you have to come over to my house for my birthday tomorrow."

'A small price to pay.' Naruto kissed Sasuke once more before finally giving him what he wanted. For the second time in two days Sasuke didn't know what was up or down. All he knew was this taste in his mouth and how bad he wanted it, and how bad he needed it. Not only to live but to keep his sanity. He focused on sucking the finger just enough to get the most of the flavor but save some on the digit for another good suck. Naruto watched on in silence. He couldn't imagine ever wanting something that bad. To go crazy for it like Sasuke did was just like something a crack addict would do. He quickly dispelled the thought from his head and focused once again on Sasuke.

"I so have to do this again..."

"Mm-hmm I'll say.." Sasuke was already done and looked like he wanted more.

"Now leave."

"No."

"What the hell!" Sasuke had flipped Naruto over in one swift movement and was beginning to devour his kit. The sheer contact he made with the floor was enough to make Naruto scream out in pain.

"Sasuke, stop it, school ends in like 2 minutes."

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so... if you don't stop right now you can expect me to have nothing to do with you sexually for the next year." Sasuke stopped immediately. He had at least 258 plans on how he would get Naruto to lose his virginity and none of them had him waiting an entire year.

"Fine." Sasuke got off of Naruto and sat Indian style in front of him. When Naruto finally dared lay an eye on the person in front of him his gaze fell upon a rather impressive erection that was clearly showing through his gym shorts. Sasuke followed where he was looking and raised an eyebrow. "See something you like?"

"You wish." Naruto got up and stretched. Seducing someone you fool around with was tiring. "Oh be sure and tell grandma Tsunade that I left a little early ok? I've got to hurry and get home before I collapse." He looked again at Sasuke's crotch. "I wonder how you're going to hide your little problem..."

"Little? Hardly and you know it. Anyway how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to worry about me?" Sasuke closed his eyes and thought about the oh so unappealing Sakura Haruno. In 10 seconds flat his erection was no longer there. Naruto scoffed. His method was 10 times faster than his but there was no time to think about that. He waved goodbye and walked to the Nurse's office.

Sasu's P.O.V

Just look at that ass. I almost had it, but Naruto taking charge like that was incredibly sexy and not to mention good for my health. Sure it was to get him a little alone time but for him to make it about halfway home is enough time right? I want to have another session. That just now was amazing. Not only because of Naruto forwardness, something I could never get tired of, but because I got some blood out of it too. My kit is making it all but impossible for me not to jump him and take him wherever and whenever I want. If you haven't already noticed I'm myself again. And to celebrate I think I'll start on plan 259 of how to become Naruto's first. First I'll tie him up and then... Maybe you guys should fade out now...

Naru's P.O.V

I know that bastard was checking me out from behind again. I could feel his gaze on my buns. He needs to stop that. He acts like a wild animal that uses nothing but it's hormones to survive. I mean when was the last time he got laid? I need to ask him that before he rapes me. He's definitely his old self though he is still a little off. He would've raped me if I didn't stop him. It has to be Neji. Oh yeah that's right I have a new job now. Well I can have some extra money on the side. And might be able to buy something other than ramen... maybe... there is a slight chance. Speaking of which that prick was absent today. How dare he leave me all alone with that pervert? I'll get him Monday. WHAT THE HELL?!

Normal P.O.V

Two arms snaked their way around Naruto's waist, scaring the blond out of his skin.

"Sasuke dammit! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!?" Naruto swerved around and took a fighting stance and was about to knock Sasuke's lights out, or at least try to. The only thing he saw was Sakura and Ino, the two cutest girls in school. Sakura was known throughout the entire male population as spunky. To the girls half... not so much. To put it frankly she used her looks and fake charm to get what she wanted from guys. But with girls she just acted like a bitch. The only girl that would hang out with was Ino. How these two became a pair, no one knows but everyone, at least the girls, don't care. When people think about Ino three things come to mind. Long hair, adorable, and blond. Yes, she is blond, and you can tell. Guys think she is cute and would love to date her. She really has to beat them away with a stick. No one knows why she hangs out with Sakura, but everyone ignores it. Whoever she wanted to be friends with was her business right?

"Oh sorry thought you were Sasuke..." Naruto let his fist fall as he recognized to two girls.

"Why would Sasuke be hugging you from behind?"

"Oh um he likes to tease me saying that I'll never be able to have a girl..." That wasn't necessarily a lie. Sasuke often said stuff like no one would be able to get him because if they even tried they would be dead in an instant.

"Oh poor Naru-chan..." Both girls looked at each other before both looking back at Naruto. "So Naruto what kind of girls does Sasuke like?" Naruto looked at them. So that's what they wanted. They just meant to pump information from him about Sasuke. And here Naruto thought that they actually began to fall for his charm. Naruto started to laugh but answered their question anyway.

"Oh that guy had someone shove a stick so far up his ass that I don't think he has a sexual preference at all."

"I don't think you should say that Naruto." Ino scolded him.

"Why?"

"Because I might hear you..." Naruto froze. Sasuke was indeed behind him. The proof was the pale hand on his shoulder.

"Heh...heh..heh heh I'm just joking..." Naruto gulped. "I'm sure that anyone he chooses will be a very lucky person."

"Only very."

"Extremely." He gave a breath taking smile and used his eyes the best way he could. He didn't want to think about the punishment for saying something like that behind Sasuke's back. Sasuke chose to speak up then.

"Well we better get started; carrying Naruto home is going to be work..."

"What work... Oh so I'm fat now am I?"

"Well with all that ramen you eat... it all has to go somewhere right?"

"Oh just shut up." Naruto looked back at the girls.

"See what I mean about that stick?"

"Jealous because I'm bigger?" Sakura's , Ino's, and Naruto's jaws dropped at the totally shameless comment.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop that in public... look at Sakura and Ino their drooling with the visuals... what do you think they'd do if they saw the real thing?" Sasuke and Ino broke out of their daze to look at Naruto.

"That statement sounded like you've seen it before Naruto..."

"Nope... not me... never..."

"Oh don't be modest describe it for them..."

"Stop it!"

"Whatever."

"You know mine is bigger anyway... Hey put me down!"

"No I have work to do."

"There you go calling me fat again!" Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal-style and walked away from the two now very confused girls. He looked over his shoulder winked at them and mouthed an "I'm bigger"

"You know what put me down! And you are not bigger! You have the smallest one I've ever seen." Sasuke stopped walking and dropped Naruto. "Ahhh!"

"Oops..."

"Oops my ass..."

"You wanna bet on it?"

"Pervert!" Naruto got up dusted himself off and continues to walk down the hallway. Sasuke walked behind him and even opened the door to the outside when they got to it. The girls they left behind stood dumbfounded.

"What did we just see?" Ino turned to Sakura.

"What we saw Ino was a glimpse of Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship. But believe me there is more to it than that."

"What?!"


	8. A Birthday Never To Be Forgotten

"More?! What do you mean more?" Ino was shocked. What more was Sakura talking about?

"Oh trust me something that would break every girl's heart here at Konoha High School." Ino contemplated that. After such mind-fogging thoughts about crotch areas her brain was sluggish.

"Sasuke already has a girlfriend?" Sakura looked at her friend. So naive, so idiotic, such the perfect henchman.

"No Ino, I think that Sasuke and Naruto are a couple of some sort."

"Oh don't be silly Sakura. That would mean that Naruto and Sasuke are gay." Sakura hit herself in her large forehead.

"No duh. That's exactly what I'm talking about." Ino looked at her friend weirdly. "I saw them kissing out by the garden, under that huge tree."

"No way! Really?"

"Yes really?"

"Get any pictures?"

"Not the point..."

"Well was it at least hot?"

"What?"

"Anyway we should follow them home..."

"Why?"

"Seriously Ino, get your head out of the clouds."

"Hard for you to do that with your forehead being so big huh?"

"Shut it pig!" Both girls went after Naruto and Sasuke having a ways to go, and arguing on the way.

Scene Change

"Hey Sasuke could you carry me the rest of the way?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke after fuming that the raven dropped him in the hallway earlier on the hard and dirty floor.

"Not mad anymore huh?"

"Not really and my leg is hurting a bit so please Sasu?" Sasuke sighed. Again with the nickname. He thought that he should be allowed to call Naruto, Naru-koi, if Naruto could call him Sasu.

"Yeah sure whatever." He walked in front of Naruto and stooped down. "Climb on my back." The blond blushed and looked around to make sure no one was watching them. Sakura and Ino who were a little ways off ducked behind a bush before Naruto could notice them.

"Jeez Sakura, could your hair possibly stand out anymore?"

"Like you're one to talk with all of that bright blond hair."

"Shh! Look they're doing something." Like Ino said Sasuke was on one knee his back to Naruto and had his hands in a weird position behind his back.

"But Sasuke, what if someone sees?"

"You hurt your leg."

"Yeah but... they'll think we're a couple."

"So? Aren't we?"

"Um..."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah... yeah sure."

"Ok so get on already."

"How do I know that this isn't so new way to feel me up?" Sasuke got up from the ground and looked at Naruto pretending to look hurt.

"Naruto I am shocked and appalled that you would think that I could ever do such a thing. Now can't you trust me and just climb on my back?" Naruto laughed a little. He used almost the same line Kiba did when he ruined a perfect moment between them. Seeing Sasuke like this, a person no one else could ever see unless he was around made him feel like he was a VIP. He scanned the area one more time before quickly nodding. Sasuke smiled and got back into the position he was in a minute ago. He hoisted Naruto up and placed his hands under a firm and juicy ass, in his opinion. "If I have to feel your ass in order to hold you up, that's just something I'm going to have to put up with."

"Whatever Sasuke you don't have to play innocent, I like bad boys." Sasuke let out a low growl.

"Sexy." Naruto blushed. This was the first time in a while where Sasuke and him were able to just have honest, well maybe not honest, fun time just talking and joking around. To show his appreciation he nuzzled the vampire's cheek with his own. "Thank you, but what did I do?"

"Nothing much. Just being there I guess." Sasuke turned his head to look at his kit. Naruto smiled back and Sasuke felt something flutter in his chest. He didn't know what it was because his heart hadn't beaten in over 16 years. He held Naruto up with one hand and pressed the other against his supposed to be still heart. After a couple seconds Sasuke concluded that it was nothing. Probably just his footsteps, his heart wasn't supposed to beat.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hm?"

"You think you could nibble on my ear a little?"

"No."

"Aw c'mon. I always fidget with it when I need to relax."

"I have noticed that sometimes."

"Maybe if you nibble on it I could get an erection... give some onlookers a show." Even though Sakura and Ino weren't aware of it Sasuke knew that they were following them the moment the two walked out of the school. The perks for being a vampire were looking really good right about now.

"Ok now it's definitely a no."

"Humph."

When they reached Naruto's neighborhood Sakura and Ino had to pinch their noses. The smell was horrid and the rats were as big as kittens. There was garbage everywhere and enough bugs to cover every square inch of the earth. There were prostitutes and graffiti on every street corner and building walls. Police cars came zooming by with their sirens blaring.

"How does Naruto live here?"

"I don't know Sakura..."

"I mean it's filthy, it stinks, and most importantly it's infested with rodents and insects."

"Well maybe he has his own reasons."

"Yeah like he's poor."

"Sakura stop it. No wonder Sasuke doesn't even look at you."

"He sat next to me for a whole class."

"I wonder why..."

"Wait what are they doing?" Naruto was in front of his apartment complex door and was looking directly into Sasuke's eyes and holding both of his hands. Their foreheads were touching and Sasuke was talking while Naruto was blushing a little. "What the hell..." They kissed goodbye then Naruto waved after Sasuke as he walked away. The blond had a smile on his face as he walked into the decaying building. When he closed the door Sasuke put the plan he thought of quickly into action. Well it really wasn't a plan he was just going to glare and threaten the girls to leave Naruto alone or else. When he got to the alley they were in he was disgusted with the way they failed to hide their selves behind the filthy dumpsters.

"You might as well come out I know that you're there." Sakura and Ino crawled out and stood up. They had grass stains on their clothes and grime and dirt on their legs and skin. Sakura even had a peace of garbage in her hair. Now Sasuke already knew that the idea to follow Naruto and him came from Sakura but Ino was sort of her henchman. Or so he'd noticed since he moved here. "Now listen up and listen well." Both girls gave him their full attention. Sasuke had on a face that would match the devil himself. His arms were crossed and he had his head lifted in the air so that it made him look superior. He wore his best glare and his nose was scrunched up. "If I find out that anyone knows about what just happened between Naruto and me you guys are both going to get it." Ok well maybe his plan worked out better in his head. Ino nodded quickly and walked away pulling Sakura with her. Sakura pulled her arm away from Ino and stared back at Sasuke.

"You can't threaten us."

"Oh yeah says who?"

"Says me."

"And you're somebody nobody cares about."

"Oh yeah? Well you can threaten us all you want that still won't stop us from telling."

"It won't?" Ino looked between Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke's eyes had some first doubt that his plan had back fired but Sakura already sensed victory. Or at least until Sasuke changed his plan.

"Oh... think you've beaten my plan do you?" Sasuke moved in closer his trademark smirk perfectly in place. "What if I made the deal a bit sweeter, for both of you?"He looked between both of the girls; they were blushing and blinking way more than they needed to. "If you don't tell anyone I could let up a bit and you can sit with us at lunch."

"You mean out in that beautiful garden?" Ino's eyes were sparkling. She'd always wanted to go there but Naruto's gang got there first.

"The very spot."

"It may take something like that to win Ino over but I'm not that easy."

"Oh really? What about the way any time you try and speak to me there is always double meanings in your words?"

"Oh...UM..."

"You always told me you didn't do that..."

"Ok, ok whatever, but to make sure...you have to walk us home while holding both of our hands." Sasuke's eyes bugged out of his sockets. He hated Sakura. I mean he used her to go limp on more than one occasion. He could do with Ino but not Sakura. But he would do whatever it took to save his Naruto.

"I'll walk you till the end of this block and never let go of your hands."

"Deal." Ino answered before Sakura could and grabbed Sasuke's hand. She stared at her friend and told her to hurry up. "I get the feeling that with Sasuke his way is the way that will do us the less harm." She looked up at him, her eyes no comparison to Naruto's but they a very deep blue. "Right?"

"Right. Or you'd rather me not hold your hand at all..."

"Okay whatever."

"Good girl."

"Humph."

"Don't mind her she's a sourpuss." Sasuke chuckled at this. He had to admit that she was right. Or maybe it was the fact that Sakura found that very unpleasant and profanities flowed out of her mouth like water flows in a river. When they reached the corner Sakura left in a hurry. When she was gone Sasuke and Ino shared their own goodbye. She clamped onto him in a hug and he patted her on the back twice. He couldn't let her leave without that at least right? He turned around and went back to Naruto's apartment. He suspected that Kiba left for his part-time job by now and that Naruto was either asleep or cleaning like they said they were going to do today. He pictured Naruto bending over to pick up a discarded ramen cup and the perfect sight of ass just right in his line of view. The thought of this happening right now made him quicken his pace. He went a little too fast because when he knocked on the door it opened and Kiba with a bagel in his mouth and keys in his hand was walking out. When Kiba saw Sasuke the bagel hit the floor and a rat scurried and took it.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see Naruto."

"He's not here."

"Kiba who's at the door? Is it Sasuke?" Kiba grumbled. He and Naruto hadn't talked like they used to in days.

'I wonder what happened to him he doesn't act the same...' Kiba thought this as he let Sasuke in and left himself. When the raven walked in he marveled the site. The apartment was spotless, well as spotless as it could get anyway.

"Wow, good job but we were supposed to do it together remember?" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Yeah I know, but you took so long and needed something to keep my mind off of what you told me before you left."

"What I said?"

"Yeah."

"I don't remember. Refresh my memory." Naruto's face went tomato red. He didn't want to repeat it out loud. Sasuke caught the blonde's nervousness and sighed. "Ok alright you don't have to say it... wish you would though... to me I mean."

"Yeah well maybe... with time." Sasuke looked at Naruto. He eyes the blond up and down, licking his bottom lip and smiling a sly smile and the same time. He still had his gym shorts on, but that looked like all he had on. "What are you looking at?" Sasuke took a step forward, Naruto took one back.

"Well since you cleaned up I might as well go on to what I had planned as a reward after we were done." The vampire advanced a little more and poor Naruto backed up against the wall.

"You didn't tell me about that..."

"So? I haven't kissed you since...oh say school ended; I think it's time for another session..."

"I don't."

"You never do."

"Come any closer and you're not getting your present from me tomorrow."

"..." Sasuke didn't want to but he backed off. He looked at the couch and got another idea to get his kit to loosen up. "Hey Naruto lay down."

"Now you're up to something..."

"So?"

"I'm influencing you too much..."

"Just come on."

"O...k." Naruto walked over to Sasuke. He eyed the raven suspiciously. "Now what?" Sasuke moved his face closer to Naruto's like he did when he and Naruto reached the apartment building. Naruto blushed immediately, he was thinking of before and what Sasuke said. While caught up in his own thoughts Sasuke suddenly pushed Naruto onto the couch face first. He landed with a soft thud. When he tried to get up to yell at Sasuke though he was pushed back down by Sasuke's weight. Yes, Sasuke was now laying on top of our poor little kit.

"Get off." Naruto voice was muffled by the cushion he was being pushed into.

"I can't hear you." Naruto turned his head to the side and breathed in some well needed air.

"Get off."

"What? You were just thinking how we don't cuddle enough..."

"Ugh! No you're in my thoughts again?!"

"Well maybe just a little..."

"Are you in them now?"

"Enough to know you are very much enjoying this though you wish that I don't get... Never mind..."

"Seriously?! Can't you keep a hold of your hormones? Even if it's just for a little while?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing."

"Huh?"

"I can feel and hear you heartbeat and blood flow. I know exactly where it's all heading to right now." Naruto gulped. Sometimes being intimate with a vampire had its problems. Sasuke slipped a hand under Naruto's stomach and worked his way down.

"Sasuke stop it."

"Hmm who do I listen to? Your mouth or..." He ran a long, cold finger over a half-awakened member. "This."

"Come on not on the couch Kiba will kill me thinking I was masturbating to his porn again..."

"Again?"

"... You think you're the only one who gets sexually frustrated?"

"Well, I'm the only one I know..."

"Because you're mean and push everyone away." Sasuke squeezed the blonde's member just hard enough to make Naruto flinch.

"Ah! Don't do that... I don't want cum on the couch... I take naps on here..."

"Then take back what you said."

"What? It's true...ah!" Sasuke squeezed again. He started to kiss on the back of Naruto's neck, this made Naruto only mewl and squirm under him. "You're just a mean...ah...old...ah...lonely...ah...a-ah-and...Mmm" Naruto bit hid lip in order to hold back the moan that was growing in his throat. After seeing that squeezing ever so slightly wasn't helping keep Naruto quiet, or in Sasuke case wasn't making him moan he resorted to stroking. Slowly up and down, this was proving to be more of a success then the last technique. "A-alright I'll stop... now let go." Again Sasuke had to think about this. Either he could let go and get to see a very flushed Naruto that he hasn't seen in about over a month or he could finish and get the blond to call out his name.

'... Why did I have to think about that again?' He quickened the pace and Naruto squirmed even more under him.

"What the hell, c'mon st-ah!"

"Say my name." Naruto thought he heard wrong.

"W-what was that?" Naruto panted, he was out of breath and getting jerked of was really doing it for him. It wouldn't be long now before he needed to release.

Naruto stopped all squirming. Something about what Sasuke just said triggered something. He'd heard someone say something like that before, he was sure of it.

Sa-Sasuke!"

"Yeah that's it, just let it all go."

"No! Sasuke!" No matter how hard he tried to make Sasuke stop the raven was going faster and faster. Up and down, up and down. Naruto's own strained organ begged for release. He gave in and came screaming Sasuke's name into the cushion of the sofa. His essence flowed freely onto anything close. It dripped all over Sasuke's hand. It soaked his shorts and drenched to couch. Kiba was going to have a cow. (I couldn't help it... my first complete intimate scene. Somehow something tells me my incomplete ones are better. Go back to the...I think third or forth Chapter and judge if you want.) The sound that Sasuke was a thousand times better that he could've ever imagined. He waited until the energy in the room calmed down. When it did he wanted to rub it in Naruto's face.

"See what can happen if you just give in every once in a while?" When Naruto didn't answer right away Sasuke got a little anxious. "Naruto?" He turned his kit over to see that he fell asleep. Sasuke sighed he wanted a kiss to wrap it all up. He picked Naruto up put him in bed and cleaned up the evidence in the living room. While walking back to the room he thought of the most diabolical plan in the history of the world. Once in the room he stripped naked, put his boxers on Naruto and didn't clean the cum off of his stomach. He turned out the light and couldn't help smiling. He'd created the perfect re-enactment of the night they first met. The only thing to do now was to wait.

When Naruto started to wake up he looked around the dimly lit room. He felt almost completely naked and looked under the covers and saw the same boxers he had on over a month ago. He jumped out of bed and the cum on his stomach cracked. He picked up a pillow and smacked Sasuke with it.

"You bastard what the hell?" Sasuke chuckled his plan kind of worked. Not the way he wanted it to though. He looked over at Naruto's alarm clock and it was about 3 in the morning.

"I gave you a present on my birthday, the least you could do is say thanks or something..." Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke.

'What the hell?' Naruto blinked a few times. He scrunched up his face deep in thought. He looked back at the clock and then back at Sasuke. He took one step foreword and then another and another. He crawled slowly onto the bed again and Sasuke backed into the wall and expected a very heated make-out session.

"Oh Naruto I knew you'd see it my way even..." Naruto crawled back under the covers, took Sasuke's pillow since he'd already thrown his and tried to go back to sleep. "Naruto are you ok? You look like you blew a brain stem thinking..."

"No, I just came to know that I don't like you three in the morning... I'm going back to sleep..." All of Sasuke's hopes crushed with that sentence. He hung his head low and stayed that way for oh say... two minutes. He quickly snapped up and crawled over Naruto. His kit looked like he was sleeping soundly.

"Ok... since you don't want to do anything when you're awake I can just play around with you while you just dream away." Sasuke moved in closer. He looked Naruto up and down. He had the expression of a kid in a candy store. His hand inched the covers back and was about to pull down the boxers when-

"Don't you even think about it, you know what I'll do?"

"Oh yeah what?" Naruto dragged himself up and looked Sasuke square in the eye. They were half-lidded and dead. They startled Sasuke.

"I'll kill you." Naruto plopped back on the bed and Sasuke sat baffled. He got up and went to sleep in the chair that Naruto always told him to sleep in.

When Naruto woke up he stretched and yawned. He felt very well rested and there wasn't even a dream about his past. He walked up to the window and opened it. Light flooded through the room and he sucked it all up. He breathed the fresh air and listened to the birds singing. He turned to get ready and head over to Sasuke's when he saw the vampire in the chair on the other side of the room. He moved forward to make sure it was him.

"Sasuke?" The raven woke up with a small start. He looked at Naruto and glared.

"What?!"

"Happy birthday and what's your problem?"

"You..."

"Huh?"

"You don't remember?"

"No..." Sasuke shifted into a more comfortable position on the chair.

"Never mind... it might be better if you didn't know." Naruto got out a change of clothes from his dresser, while Sasuke sat in the chair with his head in his hands. To tell the truth our vampire didn't get a wink of sleep last night. He was thinking of the possibilities of him scoring with Naruto.

Naruto sighed and walked over to him and stopped in his face.

"Sasuke."

"Huh-" When the vampire picked up his head again Naruto kissed the raven on the cheek. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto smiling.

"Cheer up it is your birthday after all." The blond winked and headed into the bathroom whistling a tune.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Whatever his problem is I like it... no wait I love it. For him to finally let me please him is a big step toward him accepting me for who and what I am. He still cringes at the mention of blood. I wonder when the next time I need to feed is. I doubt it's going to bee that idiot's so I... Ino. She was very accepting of my conditions to keep quiet about me and Naruto... Nah I won't do that. Too many complications... I mean I already let them sit with us at lunch so that is already very complicated. I mean just think about it... I won't be able to grope my kit anymore. I actually think I'm frowning right now. Wait... Naruto plus shower equals naked... Naruto I'm coming!

Naruto's P.O.V

I know it's just a matter of time until he figures out I'm in this shower naked. But I rigged the door. That's right a trap. If he dares to come in here he'll get a very rude welcoming. A bucket of cold water is up there. And to make everything seem justified to you I have a theory. I think everything to do with his vampire powers or whatever has to do with focus. He won't be able to focus that well with the thought of me in the shower is calling to him. I'm so going to get him for re-creating that horrible night again. He'll finally find out the payback is a bitch!

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke slowly opened the door. He heard something thud above him and looked up. Next minute he knew he was staring into a bucket and had been drenched in cold water. His hair that usually stood in its place was clinging to every side of his head. He kept his eyes closed praying that when he opened them he wouldn't be soaked. When he peeked a little he was still wet and the water was freezing, even for him. He started shaking slightly whether it was from the cold or letting himself be fooled with such a trick wasn't possible for anyone to tell.

"I'm so going to... wait a minute..." Sasuke found a way to work this to his advantage. He stripped naked and slowly opened the shower door. Luckily Naruto was too much enjoying the hot water beating on his body to notice. (Who can pay attention to their surroundings during a hot shower...? I know I can't...) the blond reached for his shampoo and squirted some in his hand. He rubbed the gel into his hair and started on lather. Sasuke chose this moment to move in. His hands dove into the rich lather that was forming on the blonde's head. They worked with Naruto's the clean his hair of all the dirt and grime of the day before. Naruto threw back his head in extreme pleasure. Yes, he was one of the people who could get off from something as simple as taking a shower. He worked the lather in his head sighing every now and then while he rinsed his head. He turned around and saw Sasuke standing in the shower, completely nude and helping Naruto wash his hair. He stared a moment not able to process things. He cocked his head to the side, like he often did when he didn't get it right away and Sasuke moved in then. He clamped his lips on Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he finally processed what was going on. He was about to push the raven off when Sasuke ran his hands all over the blond. Since him being caressed was so good he gave into the kiss and once again threw all caution to the wind. He kissed Sasuke back pressing harder against the raven wanting more contact. Then raven smirked into the kiss and grabbed to handfuls of the blonde's ass. Naruto's breath hitched and he gasped, breaking the connection of their lips. Sasuke wasting no time started to suck on Naruto's pulse. The blond moaned and mewled at the sensation of Sasuke's groping and kissing. He pulled the raven up for another kiss. Sasuke was surprised at his kit's boldness but never gave it a second thought. Sasuke's tongue traced the form of Naruto's lips. The blond gave the awaiting vampire entrance and their tongues fought for dominance. When their groins came into contact they both groaned. Naruto gave up and Sasuke took over. He pushed Naruto up against the wall that was directly under the shower head. Even though the water was hot Sasuke was still cool to the touch. He let Sasuke ravish his mouth before Sasuke pulled away and clamped down on the blonde's pulse. Naruto moaned again and Sasuke swore that it was the most arousing sound he'd ever heard. He licked sucked and bit all the way down the hollow of a tanned neck and back. When he reached back to the pulse he let loose a sigh. He smelled and took a long whiff. Even with all the water he could still smell Naruto's blood. It called to him and his fangs were realized

"Sa-Sasuke remember… no…biting…" Naruto gasped. Sasuke stopped and smirked he brought his face up and gave Naruto a chaste kiss.

"I don't plan to...right now at least. I'll save you for dessert." Sasuke kissed Naruto again and ran his nose along the blonde's neck. He let his fangs run freely along Naruto's neck. Leaving a line of raised flesh in their wake.

"Sa-Sasuke-"Naruto was in a panic. He wasn't sure if Sasuke was going to bite him or not. His heart beat frantically in his chest, loud enough or the raven to hear.

"Shh…" Sasuke tried to calm the blond down "its ok I won't do anything that you aren't ready for." He looked Naruto in the eye and Naruto felt well. Whole. He hugged Sasuke and buried his forehead in pale shoulder.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Anything for you."


	9. A Birthday Never to Be Forgotten II

Naruto sighed as he let the words wash over him. Healing a wound he didn't want to remember. He shivered at the realization. Sasuke would do anything for him, and it felt…right. Perfect. He wanted to relish in the feeling but the hot water was running out and he hoped for another shower later. He turned off the water and walked out of the shower. He grabbed a towel before Sasuke could rape him.

"Awww, it's over already? I want to molest you some more."

"Anymore and you won't get to later."

"Fine." Sasuke fake pouted. He'd get to molest Naruto whenever he wanted. The blond loved it. "Come on. You know you want and love it Naru." he insisted.

"Naru huh? Sounds familiar. You haven't been the only one to call me that."

"Who else then?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and hugged him from behind kissing along his shoulder to the juncture where his neck and shoulder met. "You know… I have a confession to make."

"What?" Naruto asked wearily. He didn't like where this was going.

"I'm not seventeen."

"What?!" Naruto quickly turned around, breaking out of the embrace to give Sasuke a look. "How old are you then? Was I right when I said three hundred? If I was I so have the right to gloat and tease you for the rest of your existence. Even when I'm dead and gone." Naruto stopped grinning look to see Sasuke's face scrunched up into a pained look. He immediately remembered that Sasuke would live forever but he would die. But he was a little confused as to why that would make Sasuke look that way.

"Anyway, I am seventeen in a way."

"How?"

"Easy… I'm seventeen hundred years old." Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head. There was no way he ever thought that a vampire could ever live that long. He was utterly shocked. His words got caught in his throat and he had to fight to get them out.

"Seventeen hundred?! You lied to me!"

"Yes, but I look like I'm seventeen so It's easier to say that instead."

"So if you look seventeen how did you get into that bar the night we met?" Sasuke smiled at the memory. That was the night he first got to taste the blood of his future mate.

"I thought that you'd be happy that I got into that bar. I mean we did meet that night. But I am over the age that they allow people in so more importantly how did you get into the bar." Naruto blushed at the memory.

"I flirted with the female bouncer. She was cute and even gave me her number. Would've called her too," Naruto pouted now" At least until I found out I was gay. It's all your fault. You suck."

"Offer?"

"Stop it!"

"You're so cute when you're upset. It's attractive." Sasuke purred before grabbing Naruto from behind again and rolling his hips suggesting into the blonde's backside. "Anything you feel like doing?" The raven smirked while Naruto sputtered trying to find an answer.

"No, now can you please get off of me I need to put on some clothes." Sasuke reluctantly backed up and crossed his arms.

"I do plan to have my way with you someday Naruto. Stop resisting and just give in already."

"When I'm ready, I'll be sure to let you know. But could you please leave because If I get naked in front of you, you'll jump me." Sasuke shrugged and left to make the blond breakfast. He couldn't argue because Naruto was right.

'Whatever happened to my cute idiot?" The raven sulked the whole time he looked around for the kettle. He found it as easily as he was able to move around the apartment. Now that Naruto had cleaned it they both found that it was rather nice. There was a carpet in the living room, hardwood for the hallways and from the massive mountain of ramen there was a television. It was cozy and the fact that Naruto was here made it perfect. Naruto came out of the room and into the kitchen. He plopped down into a chair before leaning backwards on the two back legs. Sasuke turned and rose an eyebrow at Naruto state of dress.

"Where are you going?" Naruto frowned because the other didn't remember.

"Can a shower session really make you forget that fast?"

"Only when it's with someone as hot as you."

"Whatever can we just go?" Sasuke's eyes brightened up and he was at Naruto's side in a flash.

"Hey wanna see how I get home?" Sasuke wanted to show him the speed of a vampire. Sure he was only half, and only got half the strength and reflexes he got all of the speed. This little fact pleased him and he felt the sudden urge to show Naruto. He just prayed the blond wouldn't throw up.

"What now?" Naruto was confused at the sudden excitement sound of his voice, the sudden closeness of his body, and the look in his eyes.

"I mean how I run. It's exhilarating."

"Ok… if you insist…" Naruto was a bit scared even though he'd never admit it Sure Sasuke had a lot of special powers to make him standout, as if his undeniable beauty wasn't enough, e was never this enthusiastic about anything. Except them having sex.

"Oh I do!" Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style and ran down the stairs. They were down them in nothing flat. The raven stood triumphantly at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Yeah." Sasuke opened the door and took of in the direction of his house. He avoided any street with people and ducked through alleys when someone was too close. He neared the park and slowed to a normal pace.

"What if someone saw us? Or at lest felt the wind?" Naruto had long since closed his eyes. He knew that if he opened them he would regret it and might throw up all over the raven. When he felt Sasuke slow down to a jog he saw the park where he'd told Sasuke that the vampire was one of his most important people in his life. He blushed at the memory.

"That heat to your cheeks is lovely." He nuzzled Naruto as he finally slowed to a walk. Still carrying the smaller boy."So how was it?"

"Huh?"

"The run."

"Oh… I had my eyes closed the whole time."

"You don't need your eyes to feel Naru-koi."

"Don't call me that!" The blush on Naruto's cheeks intensified, making Sasuke smirk.

"But it true. I love you Naruto. Really."

"You only want sex."

"I'll prove it to you somehow just you wait and see." They were walking through the door of the mansion now. Sasuke put the blond done slowly. Resisting the urge to drop him like he did the day before. Naruto walked around the huge foyer looking around. He'd never been here and really looked anywhere. He saw a portrait of the raven. He was very dignified, but there was emptiness to his eyes. That look wasn't anywhere in his stare now. Naruto wondered if he had anything to do with it. He wanted to have something to do with it. He looked back at Sasuke who had a mischievous glint in his eyes. He pulled Naruto by the arm into the kitchen.

The room was spacious and again in black. Every appliance, or props as Sasuke called them, was all stainless steel so they clashed nicely against the dark color. Naruto rose an eyebrow at Sasuke's sudden enthusiasm to everything.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked the raven while Sasuke positioned himself in front of the cupboards over the kitchen counter.

"Oh, nothing. I have a little surprise for you that's all."

"Surprise?!" Naruto's eyes lit up and he was about to tackle Sasuke to the floor with excitement when a shrill bell stopped him mid-step. The door bell rung and Sasuke had a colorful string of curses. He stomped past Naruto and opened the front door swiftly. He stood rooted on the spot as he stared dumbfounded. Right there, clearly in his line of vision were Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Neji, and a few other people from their first period class. One of them holding a keg of beer.

Sasuke blinked once, twice, a third time before promptly closing the door and walking back through the foyer and into the kitchen where Naruto raised yet another brow at Sasuke's behavior.

"There were people at the door…" Was all Sasuke said. He was so surprised he didn't know what to do. No one ever came over but there were twenty people outside his door. They started knocking but Sasuke just glared at the direction of the wooden barrier that kept them outside.

"I know that." Naruto frowned. "I saw Kiba… let them in… or at least everyone you know the name of." Sasuke looked at Naruto then back in the general direction of the door. He grumbled silently but listened and started walking again to the you. He opened it again and the same crowd of people were there waiting silently.

"You, you, you, and unfortunately you can come in. The rest go home. When the others began to protest he snarled. The sound coming from the back of his throat and through clenched teeth. The unwanted guests quickly scattered and the other four shuffled in. They marveled at the decor thinking that it was a little too old fashioned and expected something different.

"Come one in. Naruto's in the kitchen." Having read Kiba's thoughts he led them in the huge room and they saw Naruto leaning against the counter deep in thought.

"Hey, stupid." Neji chose to spoke up. "Don't strain that small mind of yours too much now."

"Shut the hell up. And you could all wish happy birthday to Sasuke and be polite. There were two excited greetings and two droned ones. Sakura quickly attached herself to Sasuke's arm while Ino hesitantly did so. He looked up at the ceiling and asked a god he didn't believe in if this was his punishment. He looked back into the kitchen to see Neji too close to Naruto and Kiba frantically searching the cabinets a frown clear on his face.

"Is there anything here besides ramen?" At the moment the word ramen left his mouth Naruto snapped his head toward his friend.

"What did you say?!" Naruto ran towards the cupboards and looked into them he saw that his brunette flat mate was right. "Was this the surprise?!"

"Yeah…" Sasuke was a little bummed that he couldn't cause the excitement the blond had just a minute ago.

"You didn't have to do that…" Sasuke walked over ignoring the blonde's word and opened the fridge. Yet another thing to show people or make them think that he was human. He pulled out a large rectangular vanilla cake with the words 'Happy Birthday' on the top. Everyone looked at it and stared at Sasuke.

"I thought I might as well buy one, didn't know we'd have extra company… but everyone is welcome to have a few pieces. Good thing I bought a big one."

Time Skip (Sorry but I want to get this chapter done, so I'll create a flashback of the party later.)

A few hours later Sasuke and Naruto convinced Kiba to let Naruto spend the night and got everyone out of the house. Sasuke and Naruto were currently making out on Sasuke's bed, in the raven's room. Naruto was eager and willing and Sasuke wasn't complaining. He had a hand in blond locks and pulled sharply braking the kiss and made Naruto look at him. Naruto's eyes held a little bit of fear in them and he guessed that he was thinking about what would making out with him lead to.

"Shit." He cured and got off the bed walking towards the door to give Naruto when he was called back.

"Sasuke…" He stepped back into the room to see Naruto standing with his eyes on the ground. He raised his eyes and locked eyes with the raven.

Naruto looked into the eyes of the raven. The look that he now gave Sasuke was one of need. He needed Sasuke right now. More than air, water, food, more than life itself. He walked forward and drew closer. Sasuke mirroring Naruto's movements slowly crept forward. When they met they just stared at one another. Each other basking in the gaze of the other one. No one knows who moved first but their lips were pushed together. Softly at first. Careful. They pulled away a bit before touching lips again. Once again careful, soft.

When their lips met a third time Naruto's hands found themselves in Sasuke's dark locks, pulling him closer. Sasuke ran his tongue along the seam of Naruto's lips, wanting them to open so he can explore the mouth before him. Naruto complied wholeheartedly. Not soon after he'd done that Sasuke plunged into his mouth. He groaned at the taste. Naruto tasted like… Naruto. There was a faint presence of ramen but the overpowering one was that of the cake they'd had a few hours ago. So there was this vanilla flavor. Sasuke experimented with food in the past so he had knowledge of common tastes.

He rubbed his tongue against Naruto's to coax it into a full-blown wet muscle battle. While their tongues fought for dominance their hands fought for skin. Sasuke's hands found them selves slowly raising Naruto's orange t-shirt, revealing a toned stomach. Naruto's thumbs hooked themselves in Sasuke's pants before moving them to the front and unbuttoning the offending article of clothing and slowly slipping them down so that they landed in a pile on the floor around the raven's ankles. Sasuke stepped out of them and pushed Naruto to the edge of the bed. They fell back with a thud and Sasuke broke the kiss and clamped onto the tan flesh that was Naruto's neck. Giving him a chance to breathe. He licked, bit, and sucked at the expanse of skin.

Naruto gazed up towards the ceiling with a glazed look in his eye. Memories of the past flashed before them. He willed them away and focused on what was happening right now in front of him, on top of him, inside of him. He was suddenly aware of everything. Sasuke pulled the blonde's shirt over his head and tossed it to the other side of the room. His shirt soon followed as things started to pick up. Sasuke moved to take off Naruto's pants, but when their groins accidentally brushed they both gasped. Naruto threw back his head and arched his back. They both knew they had to get on with it before looking at each other was enough to make them come.

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips now snarling into the blonde's mouth. The blond helped the raven take off his pants and they too were thrown to some unknown location. Sasuke broke the kiss again slightly out of breath. He looked at Naruto and his groin twitched to be relieved at the sight he saw.

Naruto's hair was everywhere giving him an "I just got out of bed" look. His face was flushed red from lack of breath. His mouth open and he was panting like he'd run a marathon. His eyes were open and had a glaze that made Sasuke want to ram into him hard. Fast and now. Naruto was eyeing the raven. Staring intently at the vampire above him his vision altered and someone else appeared. It was a man. Some man he didn't know, but remembered. His eyes widened and Sasuke suddenly became anxious. He shook Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice dispelled the illusion and Naruto was once again in the vampire's mansion. In his room. On his bed. In an intimate moment.

"It's ok… it's nothing…keep going." Sasuke nodded slightly and finally got Naruto's pants off. He worked on the boxers next and moved his lips down towards flat nipples. He worked one with his mouth while he removed the boxers. The tiny nub became hard when the raven swirled his tongue around, and caught it in between his two rows of teeth. He did the same to the other and again moved lower. When he reached the smaller boy's navel he tongue traced the outside before plunging in. He left a hickey under his bellybutton and moved even lower.

He soon came face to face with an impressive erection. He looked up and saw that his eyes were locked with Naruto. The blond was looking on with anticipation clearly somewhere in his eyes. Sasuke leaned down and blew a hot breath on the twitching muscle. He waited for a reaction. He only got the blond to screw his eyes shut. It wasn't good enough. He blew on it again, only this time a little while longer. There was a small groan. Still wasn't good enough. He licked the precum that started to appear. There was a moan. He took a long lap of the liquid that squeezed itself out of the tip. And then it happened. There was a long and semi-loud moan. It went straight to Sasuke's groin and his boxers were starting to become tight.

He covered the first quarter of his kit's cock with his mouth sucking gently, but firmly. Naruto hissed as he once again arched his back. He tried to thrust himself into the mouth of the vampire. Sasuke was having none of that. He held onto tan hips tightly and went down an inch more. Naruto hissed again and tried once more to thrust into that moist cavern. Sasuke held him fast. He wanted to draw out the most from the blond

"Y-you're teasing me you bastard…" Naruto said this slow low that the raven barely picked up on it. Or at least that's what he wanted Naruto to think. He moved down lower before asking the blond to repeat himself the only way he could.

"Hm?" His hum sent the smaller boy over the edge and he came screaming Sasuke's name.

'Quick…' Sasuke thought a little more turned on than before. Though the vampire not expecting it almost gagged. He'd mistakenly swallowed most of Naruto's seed. He'd wanted it for lube, but now he had to improvise. He spit what he had left over into his hand and coated himself with it. He moved back up the body before him and put three fingers on slightly swollen lips.

"Suck." He commanded and the boy under him complied eagerly. Naruto pulled the three fingers making sure to cover each in a thick coat of saliva. He closed his eyes and let his instincts take over. When he was done Sasuke pulled his digits out of the blonde's mouth. And ran them down the body. Drawing a swirl on the stomach before he got to the puckered entrance of the blond

"This might hurt a bit alright?" He got a nod in response. He slowly pushed a finger in and they both hissed at the tightness. Sasuke didn't move a muscle. He wanted his kit to get used to the feeling. He slowly pushed in and then pulled out. Setting a slow pace. When Naruto was moving up against the intruding digit he added another. Yet another hiss came from behind the clenched teeth of the whiskered boy. The vampire moved his fingers in scissoring movement. Stretching the tight opening. He soon added a third and when Naruto became accustomed to the size he maneuvered his wrist so that his fingers brushed up against something within the blond What ever he brushed up against made the blond give loud moan. Sasuke almost came at the sight of Naruto calling his name with hair covering his eyes and sweat dripping off of his body.

"Sasuke! Do that again!" Sasuke complied and once again brushed Naruto's prostate, earning him a loudly voiced moan. Not being able to take it anymore, Sasuke jumped onto the bed and placed Naruto's legs around his hips. He positioned at the puckered and looked at Naruto for permission.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." Sasuke nodded and pushed in up to the hilt. Naruto cried in pain while Sasuke bent down and tried to distract him by kissing his neck. After a couple moments Naruto told the raven to move and Sasuke set a gentle pace. Naruto's moans drew the vampire to the brink of insanity as he resisted the urge to ram into the body under him.

"Faster!… Ahh!.. Sasuke move! Ah!" Sasuke didn't even hesitate as he quickened his thrusts. The bed was rocking with them as the raven pounded mercilessly into the boy below him. He hit Naruto's prostate repeatedly and had the blond calling out his name like he'd always wanted. It was a dream come true. He went even faster. Harder. His body dripping with sweat from their activity.

Naruto wasn't sure about what Sasuke was feeling, he wasn't sure about anything at this particular moment but he was hitting wave after wave of white-hot, searing orgasmic pleasure. He was practically seeing stars. Sasuke hitting his prostate over an over again, the drops off sweat falling off the vampire's body onto his. It all sent him nearly over the edge. Sasuke reached out and grabbed the blonde's manhood in his pale hand. Where Naruto was expecting to fell a cool hand it was slightly warmer than usual. Sasuke pumped up and down in time with his thrusts. That sent Naruto flying off of the cliff that was his limit. Naruto came then his voice going hoarse in the middle of a very load moan.

"SASUKE!" Naruto called this name to the heavens. His body clamped around Sasuke's cock and the raven came as well. He wasn't as loud as Naruto but was sure he'd woken up a few people. As the stars the blond saw earlier danced in front of his eyes he felt Sasuke pull out of him and plop on the bed on his right side. He lay there waiting for his vision to clear. He and Sasuke were one now. One body, mind, and soul. That's what their act symbolized. He had to sort out his feelings for the boy breathing heavily next to him. Could he… love? Could he give his whole being to the vampire next to him? Yes. He could. That's what he was thinking about the whole party and what he was in deep thought about when he told Sasuke to invite his friends in. He turned and cuddled into a cool and pale chest. Sasuke wrapped a cool arm around Naruto.

"I told you I'd have my way with you…"

"I love you Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke pushed Naruto away far enough so he could look at the other boy's face.

"I said that I love you. I've finally figured it out." Sasuke was speechless. He brought the blond back into his chest and whispered into Naruto's ear right before his kit fell asleep.

"I love you too." They both fell asleep then Sasuke falling into a peaceful slumber, while Naruto was in for a rude awakening.


	10. Not The Worst Yet To Come

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form.

Naruto tossed and turned in Sasuke's grip. He was having yet another dream of his past. This one was his most horrifying to date.

* * *

_A 10 year old Naruto was excitedly packing his bags with help from his best friend of about 2 years now. He was humming a cheery tune. Nothing could beat today. Not even his birthday. He was finally being adopted. A lady who kept coming back had been looking at him funny. It started a few weeks ago. He always hid when she came around to get away from her suspicious gaze. But one day she snuck up on him and they talked. Well mostly she did all of the talking asking what Naruto liked, what he disliked, his favorite color, if he had any friends. She was getting along with him and Naruto started to like her._

_They talked for a couple days and she asked Naruto if he wanted to come home with her. If he wanted her to adopt him. Of course he said yes and was so excited. He quickly jumped up and ran toward his best friend. He tried not to startle him but when he got there he continued to scream and jump up and down as he told his friend the good news. Of course the brunette was a little sad his friend would be gone but he was also happy for the, unknown to him, blonde. He still had the bandages over his eyes and wasn't able to see anything._

_Naruto had packed the last of his things and zipped up his duffle bag. He turned to his friend and stared._

"_You know I'll miss you the most right?"_

"_I'll miss you more."_

"_Nu-uh!"_

"_Uh-huh!"_

"_Nu-uh!"_

"_Yeah-huh!" He hugged his friend then tackling him to the ground and rolling about. They laughed uncontrollably; as they soon became dizzy they stopped. When their laughter quieted down his new foster mother poked her head into the room. She was already done with all of the paperwork; the only thing she was waiting on was for him to say his goodbyes._

"_Naruto-kun are you ready?"_

"_Yes, Akane-sama."_

"_Alright let's go."_

"_Can I say goodbye to -------kun first?_

"_Of course." She pulled back out and closed the door. Naruto turned around and held ------'s hand. He squeezed and then pulled his friend into a hug._

"_I really will miss you. Promise you won't forget me k?"_

"_Ok. I won't Naruto." Naruto pulled out of the embrace and looked at the brunette. A tear fell from his eye and rolled down a scarred cheek. He couldn't believe this was the boy he hated just a few short years ago. But after he was forced to apologize and spend a day with him the hit it off immediately. They were never separated again and he was the only boy Naruto would talk to. He pretty much still was but he played with everyone else now, and everyone was willing to accept him._

_With some persuasive convincing on ------'s part or course. But they did just the same. He'd come to finally find some happiness and wasn't as moody as he was, but whenever his birthday came around he was a little detached so to speak. He would lock the door t his room and talk to ------ from the inside pressed up against the door. Even through all tat they stayed together. As he picked up his bag he looked back one last time and ran up to kiss his friend on the cheek, blushing furiously as he pulled away._

"_Bye now."_

"_Bye Naruto." The blonde walked out of the room without looking back. When he closed the door behind him he looked to his right and saw Akane waiting for him. She extended a hand and he took it eagerly._

"_Are you ready to go?"_

"_Yes!" He looked up and smiled brightly. He walked off still holding hands with his new mom, on his way to his new family. He said goodbye to anyone who he walked by but was eager to go to his new house as soon as possible so he didn't stop for anyone else. When they got outside he ran up to her car and waited by the passenger side. She opened in for him and he had to restrain himself from jumping in head first. When he got in he quickly put on his seatbelt and cheered happily._

"_Safety first!"_

"_That's right Naruto. Are you ready to meet your new dad?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Ok then let's go." Naruto was the most excited to see the rest of his family. He wanted to know who he was going, who he wanted, to spend the rest of his life knowing._

_The drive was long and Naruto soon feel asleep. Akane soon looked down and she saw Naruto leaning against her and at a stop light she lightly stroked his hair._

"_Naruto-kun…I' m so lucky no one adopted you." She went from stroking his hair to the marks on his cheeks. "Yes, you're going to help me save my marriage." She kept stroking all the way to her house._

_When the car stopped Naruto woke up and his eyes widened. It was a normal house but it was a castle for the small boy. His eyes popped out of his little head and he ran across whooping and hollering. He was so happy. He looked back and saw Akane come out of the car and smiled warmly at him. He ran up to her and pulled lightly at her shirt._

"_When am I going to meet papa?"_

"_Soon Naruto, he's right inside." Naruto quickly bolted for the door_

"_Come on Ak- I mean mommy!" At the name Akane winced but little Naruto didn't notice. She walked up the steps and onto the porch. She opened the door and motioned him in._

_When Naruto walked in he was cautious of everything. He looked and it seemed like no one else was home._

"_Where's papa?"_

"_He's upstairs Naruto. Why don't we go and see him?" While walking up the stairs he felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. His new mom was eerily quiet and he wondered why. He followed her up the stairs and stopped when she stopped. Akane motioned for him to open the door and he did. What he saw freaked him out slightly but he could clearly make out the body of a man sitting in a chair in the other side of the room. The lights were off and there were a pair of yellow eyes staring at him from the __chair._

"_Ah. Are you the little boy I've heard is going to be my new son."_

"_Yes!"_

"_Ah, you're loud but acceptable." He held out his arms and Naruto ran into them._

"_You did good Akane. Now let me get more…. acquainted with our …son."_

"_Yes…Orochimaru." Akane left and closed the door. Orochimaru shifted Naruto in his arms before leaning down and nuzzling his cheek with his long nose._

"_Should I call you papa?" Naruto asked looking up at his new father. He wondered why the lights were off, but he was too happy to care._

"_Yes Naruto that would be very… good."_

"_Okay papa! But why are we in the dark? I want to see your face." He looked up and even tough he couldn't see his father's face, the light outside reflected dimly off of them and he could see a somewhat bright yellow. The man chuckled only holding Naruto closer._

"_You're going to be my favorite."_

"_Really?!" Naruto eyes shinning even in the pitch black room._

"_Yes." Orochimaru then grabbed Naruto's neck and squeezed. Naruto coughed and sputtered. He looked into the now malicious yellow eyes with fear in his blue ones. He reached out an arm and tried to grab the man's arm to tell him that it hurt. He felt consciousness slip him ad he passed out._

* * *

"Naruto?!" Sasuke called. He was frantic. He only knew that he'd woken up early and was waiting for Naruto to get up as well so they could really talk about things and if last night was going too far when Naruto was thrashing. His arms flying around keeping the Uchiha at a distance. Right now his back was arched off of the bed while he was kicking and screaming. His eyes were rolled back into his skull…it was frightening.

"NARUTO?!"

* * *

_Little Naruto woke up naked and tied to a bed. He tried pulling from the restraints but they were fastened tightly. He pulled and fought until there were marks and burns on his wrists. The material was rope._

"_Papa? Mama? What's going on? Why am I here? I'm scared!" When he got no answer he whimpered. It was very dark out so he couldn't see anything the last thing he remembered was being with his new dad. "Papa? Where are you?"_

"_Right here Naruto." The words rolled off of his tongue. He was using a very velvety voice. Just the sound of it made the boy shiver._

"_What's going on? Where are my clothes? Papa?"_

"_It's alright Naru." The small boy heard movement on the other side of the room and felt a presence over him. A slender finger traced a line down his small and fragile body. "Just relax. We are going to play a little game…"_

"_A game? I don't think I like it…Where are my clothes papa?"_

"_You don't need them." A slender finger traced the curvy outline of a miniature body. Naruto shivered at the chill he got. He tried the restraints one more time to see if they would budge._

"_I don't want to play. Let me go." He huffed. Orochimaru bent down and pressed his lips against Naruto's swiping his tongue at the seam of the blonde's closed mouth._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that." Orochimaru smirked when he pulled back and caressed a scarred cheek. "We're not done." He pressed his lips again to the boy's and Naruto tried to get away. Far away, somewhere nobody could find him._

"_Mama! Mommy?! Where are you? Papa's scaring me!" Akane in truth was right outside the door. She'd come a little while to check and see if her husband was done with her new…son, but by the sounds of it the sick and twisted man she fell in love with had only just begun. She pressed her back into the door she stood in front of and slid down to the floor. She put her face in her hands and she cried. She really liked Naruto; she could've loved him like the boy thought she would. Like she wanted to. But her love or her husband was much stronger._

_She couldn't refuse him. He completed her and made her the person she was. As corrupted as she was, Akane was still Akane. Her bright personality was only complimented by her husbands smoldering stares and wide smirks. She was completely head over heels, but she hated what she did for him. He was a pedophile and a good on at that. He was wanted in at least 5 states and no one was ever able to catch them…well him but they were together so it didn't matter. Back in the room. What hurt her most was what could've been. What should've been. If only she wasn't in love with Orochimaru so much…_

_Naruto began to cry. Little sniffles, nothing serious…yet._

"_Just relax Naru-chan." Naruto was on the verge of giving up. He was trying to look up to the ceiling of the room. Tears made its way from his eyes, since he was on his back into his hairline._

"_Am I being punished?" He asked mostly to himself and a god he wasn't familiar with._

"_No. This is my reward. You…are my reward." With that Naruto felt the bed dip around him as Orochimaru loomed over him. " I love you." He leaned down before sliding his hands so that they rested on Naruto's hips. "I love you…" He pressed his lips against Naruto's once more." I said that I loved you… what are you supposed to say?"_

"_I don't love you." Orochimaru scowled and brought his hand above his head. He swung it and his hand found a semi-moist cheek. Naruto kept his face to the side and waited for the stinging to stop._

"_Say it!"_

"_No." Another slap was given to the boy's face._

"_Say it."_

"_Never!" Naruto was slowly but surely reverting to his old self. The one when he was just dropped off at the orphanage. Another slap was issued, but this one was very different. It was harder, sharper, and more… forceful. Out of all the others this one hurt the most, to say that was also an understatement. He waited for the tingling to subside while Orochimaru was berthing hard over him. The man's hand wrapped itself around a small throat._

"_Say. It. Or. Die." Every word was forced out. There was still a heavy breath and Naruto couldn't see anything. It was raining outside and he thunder could be heard off into the distance. All of the sudden his breathing stopped. He froze and his eyes widened. He was terribly afraid of thunder He was whimpering again and he wanted his best friend. Up until then he had ------ with him, but now…he had no one. He didn't want to but Naruto wanted his 'papa' to stop what he was doing. He was going to do what the man wanted._

'_Whatever he wants…whatever he wants…' Naruto chanted over again and again in his head before he finally caved in and gave the man what he wanted._

"_I-I love you…" He listened as a wavering breath was taken by Orochimaru._

"_Again."_

"_I-I love you." Came another shaky reply. Naruto wanted everything to be over. He wanted to go away, far away, where no one would find him ever again. Orochimaru kissed him once more now. His hands rubbed up and own the expanse of skin, which was Naruto's body while the lightning flashed through the window. Naruto was able to have a glimpse at his offender._

_The man was pale, sickly pale, and had purple marks around his eyes. The whiteness of his skin only brought out his shocking yellow eyes even more. His grin was almost literally from ear to ear. As he looked at the boy below him he licked his lips. Naruto saw that his tongue was really long._

"_Now that we've got that out of the way to get on with it." Naruto whimpered. He was scared. Who wouldn't be? "Don't resist me. Just take what you get, and give me what I want and you'll be ok." He worked on his pants, hurriedly taking them off and throwing them to the other side of the room._

_Naruto felt the bed dip around him again. Orochimaru was hovering over him once again. Something hard and very warn brushed slightly against his thigh. He gasped and the white man above him took advantage of this moment by promptly shoving his tongue down the boy's throat. He felt something enter him from someplace very wrong. He cried out only for the sound to be silenced by the mouth on top of his._

_The foreign object was big as it went in and out quickly picking up speed. His teeth clamped on the tongue in his mouth and he screamed when Orochimaru's mouth was off of his. Blood fell on his exposed chest and Orochimaru cursed profusely as he was still sheathed to the hilt within the young boy. He slapped Naruto again before pulling back and thrusting forward, rolling his hips at a different angle hitting something in the boy to make the smaller form under him let out a cry that had nothing to do with the pain. The thing that was in him was hitting against something that made him scream out in what he didn't know was pleasure. He screamed out every time the man above him hit that spot within him._

_Suddenly something warm was on his stomach. He didn't know what it was. That was when he felt some type of liquid enter him. It was warm. He relished on the object that was still in him. It filled him on the inside and he squirmed ready for it to leave. By the sound of Orochimaru's breathing the worst was over. Tears slid down his cheeks once again as the pain was back. Naruto cried in chocking sobs. He was hoping for the loving family he'd always wanted. He was so happy when Akane wanted to take him home. Just the thought of that was enough to make him regret to words to ------ so long ago._

"_------" He whispered remembering his friend._

"_What was that Naru-koi?" At the name he smiled. ------ had called him that once. He closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking of his friend._

* * *

"Naruto?! Naru-koi?" Naruto had calmed down and was seemingly asleep again. Sasuke was riled up. He didn't want to get too close. In case Naruto started having spasms again. He inched closer and closer until he was standing over Naruto, peering down at the blonde. When he deemed it safe enough he shook Naruto. The blonde bolted upright his eyes searching everywhere, scanning. He searched for traces of the man that raped him. He saw Sasuke and backed up so far he fell off the bed. Ignoring the pain he felt from his backside, not just from the fall but rather their actions the night before, he backed up to the wall. His eyes bugging out of his head.

"St-stay back! Don't come near me." He gazed back into the hurt expression on Sasuke's face.

"What are you talking about Naruto? What did I do?" He took one step closer.

"Stay away from me! I won't let you hurt me like that man did!"

"Who hurt you Naruto, who?" But the blonde was crying his eyes out so he didn't dare get closer. "I won't hurt you I promise. It's me Sasuke Naruto… remember?"

"Sasuke?" That fact seemed to calm the blonde down. Now if only the raven could get the boy to come closer to him.

"Yeah it's me. Come on I won't hurt you Naruto… you should know that by now…" After about fifteen more minutes of coaxing Sasuke had gotten Naruto in his arms and was now cradling him. Naruto dropped back asleep almost immediately which in turn worried Sasuke. He had a feeling that wasn't the worst of all that was surely to come.


	11. What Am I Supposed To Do?

Sasuke held Naruto close to his chest. He didn't know what was wrong with his kit, but he was sure as hell going to find out. As soon and the blond woke up he would-

"Mmm…" Naruto moaned as he turned in Sasuke's arms. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He locked his gaze with Sasuke's and froze, remembering what happened the night before. Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto…I-" He was interrupted by a hug from Naruto. The embrace was tight. Full of emotion. Where it was coming from… Sasuke didn't know. "Naruto…"

"We actually did it huh? You finally get your wish." It wasn't a question. There was maliciousness in his voice as he spoke to the raven. "You gonna leave me like that man did?""What are you talking ab-" Then it hit him. 'This must have something to do with those dreams he's been having…now if I can just get him to tell me what happened in them then maybe he could understand what the hell was up with Naruto. His plans were stopped dead in their tracks when Naruto moved.

Naruto got up and walked- no limped away from him to the pile of clothes on the other side of the room. He grabbed his shirt and put it on, not even glancing back to the shocked vampire who was still on the floor his arms held out awkwardly as if holding someone. He bent over for his pants and fell flat on his face. Sasuke was by his side in seconds trying to help him up. Naruto wasn't having it.

"Don't Touch Me!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, not able to hold his frustration anymore. "I don't want you anywhere near me." The blond forced out in a harsh and deadly whisper. He turned and glared at the vampire over him with so much hate Sasuke might have mistaken him for someone else.

"What?" Sasuke was confused. What the hell was going on? He didn't know but he was going to find out.

"You heard me." Naruto snapped, shoving Sasuke so he could try to pull on his jeans. Pain shot up his legs as he screamed out in pain. Sasuke moved over to him again only to get the fist of the angry blond against his cheek. When he looked back to Naruto tears were pouring from the blonde's eyes. "Just get the hell away from me! I don't want to see you anymore! I hate you!" Sasuke's body tensed as he froze. Naruto hated him? But…last night when they had sex….No! When they made love…he told the raven that he loved him. Was he lying? Did he really hate Sasuke?

"Naruto you told me last night that you loved me…did you mean it?" Sasuke had to know…even if it would hurt. He was still half-human.

"I don't know! It must've been the lust talking!" Naruto shouted right in Sasuke's face.

"There you go again with fucking lust! Why can't you admit it! You love me! Me, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"No, I don't! I was just looking for a way to spend my afternoons! You provided that! Now I don't need you anymore!" Sasuke watched on in horror as Naruto had succeeded in putting his pants on and was struggling to stand.

"Why are you saying such things? All I've ever done is love you!" Sasuke had his hands balled into fists and they were shaking at his sides.

"Oh really? Cause all I've ever noticed you do is shove your tongue down my throat."

"You love it!"

"Oh come off it!" You know you don't love me! All you needed was a quick lay, and you got one so now leave me the fuck alone!"

"My fucking pleasure!" Naruto walked out then and slammed the door; the pain shooting from his backside through his legs was forgotten. He slumped against the door crying now with loud sobs.

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. Naruto needed for him to be there. Not to yell in his face and be rude. He heard Naruto on the outside of the door, crying. He felt a huge pang of guilt and regret. It burned him like one of the strongest infernos.

"Naruto! Wait!" He sounded stupid but he needed to fix this. He walked up to the door and tried to opened. When he did it felt as he if he pushed against something, the something being no one other then the blond himself.

Sasuke heard muffled sobs and stopped. He knelt down to the crack in the doorway where the door was opened partially.

"Naruto… Naruto I'm sorry. I wasn't looking for a quick lay or anything like that." The sobs silently became sniffling as he could tell Naruto was calming down and listening. Even if he was going to run away again he needed to hear this. "It may seem like I don't care about you…but that's not true. I care deeply for you Naruto. I love you. You're my one and only mate for life. Isn't that enough?" Sasuke's voice faded at the end. He couldn't lose Naruto. He was his life. His everything. But he would if the boy on the other side of the door wished it to be so.

"I guess so…"

"You guess so?! Is that all?"

"God what is I supposed to say Sasuke? That I love you more than anything?!" Sasuke smirked catching the small hint of humor in the blonde's voice.

"I was looking for more along the lines of loving me for all of eternity and a day but that'll do…for now." Naruto chuckled a little before everything got quiet again. He moved away from the door so that Sasuke could open it fully. "Naruto." Sasuke looked over to Naruto before pulling him into a much needed embrace.

"I'm…sorry. Of course I owe you more than that, but for now that's all I can give." The blond apologized. He pulled away from Sasuke but stayed close enough.

"It's alright don't worry about it. But you know… you didn't get me a birthday present…"

"Says you…" Sasuke blinked more than needed.

"You did get me something?" Naruto blushed a little before nodding.

"Yeah…"

"Well, go get it!" Sasuke ordered pushing Naruto slightly.

"It's your house. I'd get lost if I tired to go to the kitchen." Naruto whined, but Sasuke frowned.

"Why is it in the kitchen? And no you won't, remember our game?" Naruto covered his head with his hands.

"How could I forget when, I swear, you put a dent into my skull for calling you old… Which you really are!"

"…"Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Go get it! It's a bottle in your fridge that has a black ribbon around it." Naruto pushed the raven away from him in the direction of the was gone and a second late was back, looking at the bottle with a quizzical gaze. "See you're faster than I am…" Naruto pouted. Sasuke held up the bottle in the blonde's general direction.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"Depends on what you think it is." Sasuke came closer and sat down next to Naruto, still on the floor.

"This…wouldn't be your way of saying you want me to stay alive would it?" Sasuke looked at the bottle, again, and then back to the boy next to him. It was a bottle of his blood. The exact thing that Sasuke needed to stay alive. What he needed to be able to exist. Naruto had provided that for him without even being asked. Sasuke…was in debt.

"Naruto…I can't take this." As much as his instincts screamed at him to take the blood and drink it then and there he couldn't.

Naruto was never too keen on the fact of him drinking blood. Sasuke wasn't sure he was okay with being with a vampire. Sasuke used the phrase 'being with' loosely.

"Why not?" Naruto asked honestly. He'd half expected for Sasuke to tackle him with excitement, but knew that was impossible to happen after his episode this morning. He pushed he bottle back into the lap of the raven next to him and took a deep breath. He owed Sasuke an explanation. 'Alright…here goes.' "Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at him. The vampire before him looked at him with an expression of pure disappointment and indecision. 'Look at what I'm doing to him… Ok I think a reward for putting up with me for so long is in order…or at least another one…' The blond blushes at the thought before looking at Sasuke thinking of some random question to ask him. The raven was still looking at him, waiting. "How do you keep your hair to stay up like that? My hair is always a mess!" He gabbed fistfuls of his hair and tugged slightly, proving that they stuck out at weird angles with the slightest touch." Sasuke rose an eyebrow at his mate before snickering. The he started chuckling.

"That's all?" Sasuke said between fits of what was now laughter. He thought it was going to be something deep. He didn't feel the need to probe his kit's mind anymore for information. "I you must know I have mountains of gel in a closet somewhere in this house. I put so much in I don't have to replenish for days." He lightly chuckled again.

"Nu-uh! You're lying!"

"Oh?" He leaned his head forward enough so that it was in Naruto's reach. "Try for yourself" After a couple of minutes of coaxing Naruto the blond hesitantly reached out and ran a hand through Sasuke's hair. He pulled it back and made a disgusted face. His hand was very…shiny. He sniffed it and scrunched his nose. He wiped it on his pants but frowned when that failed to take off all of it. He substituted for Sasuke's face.

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned that was something he was never going to try again. "Jeez Sasuke, can't believe you talked me into that…" The blond looked up at Sasuke to see the raven glaring at him. "What?" came the innocent question.

"What? Did you just ask me what?" Sasuke's voice was low and it took a moment for Naruto to understand what he'd said.

"Yeah…"

"Did you just not wipe whatever came off into your hand on my face?"

"Yeah…so?" Sasuke glared harder until Naruto shuddered and tried to slink away. He couldn't stand, so running was out, all he could do was push himself backwards down the hall and hoped Sasuke wouldn't follow him. His wishes were denied when Sasuke stood up and slowly stalked after him. He felt like he was in a horror movie and Sasuke was the monster, he had to get away…there had to be some way to escape, if he didn't he'd be killed. Sasuke would not hesitate to make another dent in his skull. He was scared for his life.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke, I thought you loved me? You wouldn't hurt me would you?"

"Call it tough love…" Sasuke was getting turned on by the sight of a scared Naruto before him. The blond was backing up and looking terribly vulnerable.

"B-but!" Naruto couldn't come up with a valid argument. "Please"

"Oh, Naruto I know you want this as much as I do…" Naruto widened his eyes as he recognized the look in Sasuke's eyes. It was lust, and Naruto was in trouble.

Sasuke chose then to strike, while Naruto was frozen with fear. He got on his own hands and knees and crawled forward, slowly. Loving the fear that showed in Naruto's eyes. He was now looming over his kit.

"You're forever doing things that get me hot Naruto-kun…" He leaned forward and took the blonde's ear lobe into his mouth biting sharply.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned. He screwed his eyes shut. His hands, acting of their own accord moving to the hair on the nape of Sasuke's neck, pulling him in closer.

"You want this as much as I do." Sasuke smirked as Naruto nodded slightly. He kissed a path to quivering lips and softly pressed theirs together. The relished in the feel of the other being so close. Sasuke slowly lowered Naruto onto the floor. He straddled the smaller boy's hips and looked down. Naruto was looking up back at him, waiting. The vampire leaned back down and stayed a couple inches away from Naruto's mouth. His own lips were parted so his breath caressed Naruto's face. He stayed like that and waited. He wanted Naruto to initiate anything they had that day. To make sure that he wasn't forcing anything on his now lover.

Naruto knew what Sasuke was doing. He didn't want to fall for it. But god how he wanted to feel Sasuke's mouth clamped tightly on his pulse. He wanted all of those sensations. He gasped when Sasuke rocked his hips once, he was getting impatient. Their half awakened members met again in a harsh movement of hips.

"Naruto I'm getting impatient. Now that we're lovers I am going to take you as many times as I want. Whenever I want, wherever I want… the possibilities are endless."

"Wh-what?" Naruto tried to back up but Sasuke just put the rest of his weight on him, making it impossible to move.

"I want you, now." He rocked his hips again. "Right here…right now!" Sasuke crashed their lips together in a harsh kiss. Tongues clashed and teeth clacked when Naruto began to respond. He arched his back wanting more contact with Sasuke. The raven swiped his tongue over the bottom tongue of the frightened boy under him. Naruto granted him entrance and Sasuke plunged in. It'd felt like ages since the last time he tasted his kit. Sasuke growled viscously into Naruto's mouth.

"NARUTO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! AND TELL THAT BASTARD YOU KEEP ON A LEASH TO GET DOWN HERE TOO!"

Naruto and Sasuke froze. Unable to believe that yet another wonderful moment was just ruined by the blonde's roommate. Sasuke stopped his assault on Naruto's tonsils and slid off of him. Naruto let his head hit the floor and sighed.

"I so need a sitter for him." Naruto grumbled. He was in the mood too, a rare occurrence on his part. He lifted his head part way to see Sasuke's extending a hand. He grabbed it and stood up. There was pain, but not nearly enough for him to act like there wasn't any for an hour or two.

"I'll kill that dog of yours… You're all he thinks about…" Sasuke glared ahead of him at the thought.

"You're so jealous, it's funny."

"Hn." Came the non-committed grunt. Sasuke helped Naruto down the stairs and too the front door. Kiba was right now banging on it. Sasuke sighed. He hoped his door would make it through this uncalled for visit. He was going to let the blond go… eventually.

"You ready?" Naruto asked him.

"Even if I wasn't, would it matter?"

"I see your point…" Naruto laughed weakly as Sasuke reached out and opened the door, to a pissed off Kiba.

"OK, now that you're down here…WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO NARUTO?"

"Kiba! Yelling so close to ones face is not necessary…"

"It is when you haven't been home in like two days…" Kiba paused slightly. He thought about something before continuing in softer tone. "I wanted to make sure the bastard didn't rape you and leave you in an alley." Naruto visibly tensed and Sasuke would have to ask him about it later. For right now his one and only priority was to get Kiba away from his house. It was bad enough that he knew where it was, but was able to bother him whenever he chose.

"Kiba?"

"What?"

"Leave!" Sasuke slammed to door in his face before Kiba was able to object. He turned around and pinned Naruto to the wall. His mouth finding and locking on the blonde's pulse. Kiba started to pound on the door again.

"Sa-Sasuke! We can't! Kiba is right outside…" He suppressed a moan and wasn't able to finish what he was saying. The feeling of Sasuke sucking on his neck clouded his mind, as well as his better judgment. His arm, of their own accord wrapped around Sasuke. Pulling him closer. Sasuke smirked against this neck and stopped to raise his head to look up at Naruto.

"Now where were we?" He whispered in a voice that made Naruto's toes curl. Even though he put up a convincing front, Sasuke knew. He knew Naruto was going through things. It bothered him that Kiba knew about it to some extent what the 'something' was. He was going to find out. No matter what happened. Sasuke had one final thought before he went back to distracting the blonds. His blond

'What am I supposed to do…for you to trust me?'


End file.
